Pai por Acaso
by MilagrosLuz
Summary: Neville Longbottom pai? Essa nova descoberta traz muita confusão e um novo amor para a vida desse piloto.
1. Chapter 1

_**Adaptação do livro "Pai por Acaso" de **__**Helen R. Myers**_

**Havia um bebê em uma cesta à porta de Neville Longbottom com um bilhete dizendo que a criança era sua! Filha dele ou não, a pequenina precisava de cuidados. Mas o que um solterião convicto sabia a respeito de troca de fraldas? Parecia necessitar da ajuda de sua mais devotada amiga…A vizinha da porta ao lado, Luna Lovegood, sempre amara Neville, mas nunca havia sido notada…até aquele momento. Subitamente começaram a partilhar sorrisos, a brincar com os minúsculos dedos de Mary, o bebê, e sussurrar noite adentro. Mas então os murmúrios levaram a beijos… e de alguma forma Luna teve de convencer Neville que ela poderia ser a perfeita senhora e mamãe Longbottom.**


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPÍTULO I**

— Como um dia é diferente do outro, companheiros! É segunda-feira, dezessete de agosto. Ontem tentávamos descobrir uma maneira de lidar com o racionamento de água e hoje o Serviço Nacional de Saúde diz que haverá uma tempestade no coração do Texas! Fique aqui na sua KDYL para saber mais novidades a respeito de...

Neville Longbottom desligou o rádio um segundo antes de parar o carro. Não precisava ouvir nada acerca do tempo. Uma tempestade mais catastrófica, já explodira sobre sua cabeça. Mas o locutor dissera algo interessante: vinte e quatro horas podiam fazer uma diferença enorme na vida de uma pessoa.

Incrível. No dia anterior, naquele mesmo horário, estava decolando até chegar a três mil pés de altura. E hoje poderia estar fazendo o mesmo, caso seguisse sua escala na empresa aérea Gulf-West. Mas, em vez de pilotar um avião 737, encontrava-se sentado atrás do volante do carro, tentando reunir coragem para enfrentar o futuro.

Se adiantasse alguma coisa, se o ajudasse a colocar as coisas em seus lugares, se o fizesse acordar do pesadelo, bateria a cabeça contra o painel mais de doze vezes. Mas infelizmente não era um sonho; estava acordado e a confusão em que se colocara não o abandonaria tão cedo.

— Essa é sua vida, capitão Neville Longbottom. Não ignore os fatos. Acalme-se e veja o que os anjos solenemente lhe reservam.

Até então, o que mais o afligia era permanecer em terra firme. Sabia da possibilidade de um desastre no céu, mas trabalhava duro e não pensava nessas coisas. Mantinha o autocontrole. Era o tipo de pessoa que fazia as coisas acontecerem. Um participante, não um observador.

Mas onde estava a força de seu pensamento positivo naquele momento? Deslizando para a penumbra.

Ficar sentado, divagando, de nada adiantaria. Nem resolveria seu dilema. Só havia um caminho a seguir: bater à porta de Luna Lovegood e dizer "Ei Luna, acho que é melhor eu pegar o bebê agora".

Nem conseguia falar corretamente. O certo seria dizer "meu bebê" ou "minha filha". Mas suava frio só ao pensar nisso. Se tivesse de pronunciar essas palavras, provavelmente teria um ataque cardíaco. Esse seria um bom fim para alguém que cortava os ares e era considerado o último bom homem disponível para o casamento...

Quanta ingenuidade! Tanto fugira que nem precisara passar pela cerimônia. Fora, sem preâmbulos, diretamente à paternidade. Se fosse sexta-feira, poderia tomar um drinque reforçado, para esquecer da vida.

Um movimento na esquina chamou-lhe a atenção. Viu Luna afastando um pouco as cortinas da cozinha. Sempre observadora! Só os céus sabiam o que pensava a seu respeito...

Houvera uma época em que não se importava com o que ela pensasse. Não achava agradável admitir, mas Luna não era a mulher certa para alguém como ele.

Com um suspiro pesado, abriu a porta do carro esporte e desceu. Não havia como fugir. Se não fosse adiante, se não entrasse, ela sairia. A coisa mais inteligente a fazer era encontrá-la, pronunciar o veredito e suplicar ajuda.

Atravessou os limites de sua propriedade, em direção a de Luna, e aproximou-se da pequena casa pintada de rosa e branco. No jardim, belíssimas flores davam mais vida à residência acolhedora. Vermelhas, brancas, amarelas... Nas janelas, floreiras e cortinas graciosamente se harmonizavam ao colorido. O lugar parecia fazer parte de um conto de fadas. Incluindo Luna.

A casa transpirava tradição. Neville sentiu urgência em afrouxar o nó da gravata e em desabotoar o colarinho, para aliviar o calor. Como regra, evitava aproximar-se muito dali, mas teria de aposentar essa rotina. Seria obrigado a bater àquela porta ao menos duas vezes ao dia, durante algum tempo. Aconteceria um milagre se não entrasse em pânico em algumas semanas.

"Apenas lembre-se de manter o jogo sob controle. Fale a respeito das más notícias, outros comentários, mas mantenha o ar de responsabilidade. Tudo o que está procurando é um acordo de negócios temporário."

Isso mesmo. Tinha de pensar racionalmente. Afinal, a cada dia levava centenas de pessoas, no jato, pelo continente. Certamente poderia conversar com uma mulher ardente por alguns minutos e conseguir o que queria.

Quase se convenceu. Mas então ela abriu a porta e seu riso deslumbrante o fez esquecer tudo.

— Nossa, Longbottom! Parece que você foi condenado à morte e está prestes a ser enforcado!

Aparentemente, as rédeas soltaram-se de suas mãos; as coisas não estavam acontecendo como antecipara. Contemplou-a furtivamente.

— Talvez eu esteja.

Os olhos cinzas de Luna brilharam.

— Então a nenê é sua? Quero dizer, é claro que sim. Qualquer pessoa, ao olhar para um bebê, sabe se é seu ou não. Basta avaliar as batidas do próprio coração. Mas... não houve nenhum telefonema da mãe? O que disseram na polícia? Deu uma parada no hospital, como sugeri?

Há muito tempo ele não via uma mulher tagarelar como uma adolescente em seu primeiro telefonema. Queria que ela o avisasse quando fosse sua vez de falar.

Sabia que isso soava indelicado, mas simplesmente não podia se conter. Quem precisava daquele falatório? E daqueles aromas, que o atacavam quando entrava na cozinha dela? Ficava cada vez mais aborrecido com tanta solicitude!

Tentou não prestar muita atenção à compota de frutas que estava sobre o fogão nem às bolachas e aos pães descansando no balcão. Luna era muito conhecida por suas habilidades culinárias. Era, entretanto, o café cheiroso o problema mais grave. Nesse momento, ele teve vontade de fugir.

No sábado anterior, quase enlouquecera com o cheiro de pão que emanava da janela de Luna. Devia ser muito difícil manter-se no peso ideal estação após estação, ano após ano, mas mesmo assim ela permanecia linda, perfeita, sem um só sinal de gordurinhas extras. Um verdadeiro mistério!

Subitamente Luna abriu a porta do forno e colocou algo sobre a mesa. Neville esticou o pescoço para observar.

— As bolachinhas de manteiga estão prontas.

Só então ele notou a avó de Luna ao fogão. Ela terminava de colocar leite numa mamadeira.

— O que está fazendo? — perguntou Neville enquanto Fiona Lovegood sacudia vigorosamente a garrafinha.

— O que acha? Estou preparando a mamadeira da nenê, é óbvio! Se não percebeu, é porque nada sabe sobre como cuidar de uma criança. Dentro do vidro está o leite, fervido e adoçado. Igualzinho ao que eu dava a Luna quando bebê, porque a mãe dela, pobre querida, não pôde cuidar da filha por muito tempo.

A mulher idosa, baixinha e gorducha, parecia particularmente orgulhosa do que fazia.

— Naturalmente. — Luna deu a ele um olhar com significado especial. — Você sabe que nunca serviríamos nada artificial para a pequenina.

Ignorando o comentário, já que não tinha uma pista do que responder, Neville apenas franziu a testa.

— Tem certeza de que é seguro? Os companheiros do hospital deram-me algumas latas de leite e disseram que deveria ser a única coisa a alimentar o... Quero dizer, a nenê.

Fiona grunhiu de uma maneira que não deixou dúvida do que pensava a respeito das pessoas ditas conhecedoras do assunto.

— Dê uma olhadela nele — murmurou para Luna. — Não sabe nem mesmo que hábitos alimentares pobres podem ser prejudiciais à saúde. Aposto como nunca experimentou uma refeição saudável, feita por sua própria mãe. Não ficaria surpresa em saber que compra comida em qualquer lugarzinho no meio do caminho.

— Vovó não é de entrar em lojas de conveniência e comprar qualquer coisa — explicou Luna.

Neville decidiu que não se importava muito com os hábitos de Fiona. Ela dificilmente teria algo interessante para lhe dizer em circunstâncias normais, agora, aproveitava-se da situação para criticá-lo e deixá-lo absolutamente fora de controle.

Às vezes não sabia qual das duas mulheres era pior: Luna, com sua imensa energia e eterna disposição para agradá-lo, ou Fiona, sempre de mau humor.

— Será que poderíamos parar com esta conversa? Há uma criança presente — Neville falou.

— Agora ele se preocupa com sua imagem... — Fiona balançou a cabeça, em sinal de desaprovação, e mediu-o da cabeça aos pés. — Não se preocupe, meu adorável senhor. Não vai ouvir mais nenhuma palavra de minha boca. Tudo o que eu queria dizer era que este bebê iria saber, pelo menos uma vez na vida, o que é ter uma boa alimentação.

Neville sentiu-se enrubescer.

— Podemos caminhar um pouquinho? — perguntou a Luna. — Sozinhos. — Fez questão de salientar a última palavra.

Ela mordeu os lábios por um momento antes de estender a mão para a outra mulher, que ficou imóvel durante alguns instantes. Depois, entregou-lhe a mamadeira.

— Ótimo. Preciso voltar para minha máquina de costura — disse Fiona. — Além disso, já équase hora de meu banho.

Então saiu, não sem antes dar à neta um olhar significativo. Constrangido, Neville permaneceu em pé, aguardando, enquanto a mamadeira esfriava.

— Vovó não quis ser tão rude. É que, além da epidemia de bebês que parece ter atingido New Hope, você veio à nossa porta com uma criança nos braços. Foi a surpresa do século.

— Como acha que eu me senti?

— Imagino. Você tentou me dizer antes, quando pediu para que ficasse com ela, mas não tenho certeza se entendi corretamente. Disse que alguém a deixou no degrau de sua casa, certo?

— Naquele cesto. — Fez um gesto em direção à mesa.

Ele imaginava que, quanto mais longe se mantivesse, maiores seriam as chances de um milagre acontecer. Quem sabe alguém chegasse e dissesse que fora um engano...

— E havia também o bilhete, que dizia "Tome conta do seu bebê". A palavra _seu _estava sublinhada.

— Sem nenhuma assinatura? Sem indicação de quando a mãe voltaria para pegar o bebê?

— Eu não sei se ela pensa em voltar. Não havia nada mais no bilhete. — Toda vez que Neville pensava nisso, sentia um pavor intenso e um frio na barriga.

— Quem faria uma coisa dessas? E bárbaro, cruel.

— Deve haver alguma explicação. A mãe deve estar aturdida com o que aconteceu. — Testando a temperatura do leite no pulso, Luna foi em direção à mesa.

— Venha aqui, meu amor. — Levantou a criança nos braços, enquanto colocava a mamadeira nos lábios pequeninos. A menina fez alguns barulhinhos. — Que linda, Neville... A cada minuto fico mais convencida de que deve ter sido seqüestrada. Nenhuma mãe desistiria de um presente como este. Não tem uma pista de quem possa ser?

— Acha que seria tolo em ir até a polícia ou ao hospital, se tivesse? Não possuo uma única pista!

Após um olhar aturdido, a expressão de Luna tornou-se fria. Dirigiu-se a uma cadeira confortável, para poder segurar melhor o bebê.

— Elementar. Você simplesmente deve voltar no tempo nove meses, adicionar alguns dias e lembrar-se de com quem esteve naquela época. Assim chegará à mãe da criança. Deu para entender ou gostaria que eu repetisse?

Será que Luna estava zombando dele, aproveitando-se de seu pavor?

— Ouça, tenho incomodado bastante Harry Potter para que me ajude a descobrir. — Ele e Harry haviam ido à escola juntos e seu amigo, pai de gêmeos, ousou mostrar-se imensamente feliz em saber da novidade. — Posso contar com ele.

— Bem... e então?

Luna estava ansiosa por uma resposta que Neville não tinha. Ele estudou o rosto delicado, pensando no que fazer. Descobriu, embaraçado, que nunca a havia observado com atenção. Sua pele era tão clara e sedosa quanto o leite que alimentava o bebê; o rosto, adorável com seus olhos imensos e um sorriso de parar o coração. Ironicamente, Luna sempre o aborrecera. Não era o tipo de mulher com quem namoraria ou gostaria de ter esse tipo de conversa.

— Não sei de nada.

— Por que não?

Porque estava apavorado. Porque não queria acreditar no que acontecera. Porque ela era a última pessoa com quem queria falar sobre isso.

Como não houvesse resposta, Luna fez um gesto em direção à parede, onde havia um telefone.

— Há um calendário bem ali. Ela só podia estar brincando.

— Luna, não importa a quais conclusões cheguemos, nem sei se o bebê é meu.

— Quer dizer que a polícia vai permitir que fique com a criança de outra pessoa? E o hospital não insistiu para que a levasse até lá, a fim de lhe dar cuidados especiais? — ela indagou, levantando as sobrancelhas. — Achei que fosse muito inteligente em deixar a pequenina comigo enquanto saía por uma hora ou duas, mas continuar evitando chamá-la de sua enquanto convenceu as autoridades a não pegá-la... Por que está agindo assim?

E ele havia levado a criança lá porque acreditara que Luna Lovegood apenas fosse tomar conta da garotinha... Onde estava a eterna boa samaritana, capaz de grandes feitos sem nada julgar? Neville percebeu que se encontrava em um mundo de fantasia quando pensara nisso. Luna queria saber quem era a mãe e não o deixaria descansar enquanto não descobrisse.

Mas, a despeito desse aborrecimento, a culpa que Neville sentia era intensa. Mais uma vez baixou a cabeça, envergonhado.

— Está bem — Luna falou com um suspiro. — E o que Potter disse?

— Exatamente o que você já adivinhou. Contei-lhe o que aconteceu e ele me falou que, se eu continuasse a insistir que a criança poderia não ser minha, então deveria deixá-la sob a guarda do Estado enquanto tentavam encontrar-lhe os pais biológicos ou arranjar alguém interessado em adotá-la.

— Mas você não nega que é o pai, nega?

A pergunta era um forte desafio e ele sabia que, se respondesse, se continuasse a pedir-lhe ajuda, as coisas nunca mais seriam as mesmas. Estava em uma encruzilhada; o caminho que escolhesse poderia mudar sua vida drasticamente, bem como o relacionamento com as vizinhas.

— Ei, Luna, não posso falar sobre isso.

— Ora, eu sei de onde vêm os bebês e como são feitos! Além disso, você precisa conversar com alguém, desabafar.

Neville deveria saber que a poderosa Luna era um pilar de lógica. Sempre desejou ser assim também; entretanto, parecia se dar melhor em assuntos subjetivos. Pessoas, especialmente mulheres, quando muito objetivas, deixavam-no nervoso. Pareciam tão seguras em suas teorias...

Fechou os olhos e sacudiu de leve a cabeça. Se Luna queria a verdade, então a teria. Talvez, se inundada com uma boa dose de realidade, parasse de olhar para ele como se esperasse uma solução mágica.

Luna contemplava Neville Longbottome sua luta em tomar uma decisão. A situação não era nova. Vira-o debater-se para lhe dar respostas sobre diversos assuntos ao longo dos anos em que eram vizinhos.

Neville era um norte-americano perfeito: muito bem-apessoado, olhos escuros e um belo sorriso, enfeitado pelo bigode. Vestido com o uniforme da Força Aérea, tornava-se uma figura devastadora.

Era, entretanto, igualmente mortal quando vestia jeans e camisa de flanela abotoada na frente. As fofocas de New Hope diziam que as mulheres se derretiam quando em sua presença, e ele parecia gostar do furor que causava. Sempre havia rumores a respeito de ter sido visto com uma vencedora de concurso de beleza ou uma bela divorciada. Infelizmente, Luna nunca estivera entre as felizardas.

Anos atrás, depois de recusar um convite para acompanhá-la a uma festa, Neville havia deixado muito claro que não pretendia namorá-la. Usara como pretexto o fato de serem vizinhos. Dissera também que ela, uma moça muito correta, era perfeita para grande amiga. Era típico de Neville agir assim. Tinha uma maneira toda especial de prender o coração das mulheres, fazendo-as guardar alguma esperança de um dia conquistá-lo. Ao menos fora assim nos últimos dez anos. Mas Luna nunca o vira levar uma garota para casa, o que a deixava mais tranqüila.

Tinha um pressentimento: a despeito do que Neville lhe dissera tanto tempo atrás, ela o perturbava. Talvez não tivesse a aparência cosmopolita que tantas mulheres prezavam, mas às vezes o flagrava olhando em sua direção com um brilho estranho nos olhos. Não era fácil definir; duvidava até mesmo que ele fosse capaz de decifrar aquilo. Mas certamente Luna o deixava pouco à vontade, hesitante, inseguro quando estavam a sós.

Não, ela não era desse tipo, mas planejava ser. Um dia. Talvez, porém, nem fosse preciso. Talvez bastasse apenas ter confiança em si mesma, a mesma fé que a ajudara a construir seu modesto mas promissor negócio. A chave de tudo era a paciência.

Há muito tempo sua avó lhe ensinara que o melhor pão não crescia antes do tempo. Da mesma maneira, quando fosse a hora certa, Neville abriria os olhos e perceberia que seria muito bom ficarem juntos.

Por outro lado, quem disse que uma moça não pode ser feliz sozinha? Ficou observando enquanto ele se aproximava do calendário e então percebeu que o bebê tinha acabado de mamar.

Neville virou as páginas várias vezes e subitamente as costas largas e fortes tremeram. Ele sabia, Luna adivinhou, sentindo um nó na garganta. Seria alguém conhecida? Gostava dela? Seria muito difícil lidar com isso, um verdadeiro pesadelo.

— Oh, não!

Foi apenas um murmúrio, que não teve o menor significado para Luna.

— O quê?

— Não posso acreditar!

— Estou com a prova disso nos braços. Você se importaria em me dizer a que conclusão chegou?

Quando ele finalmente se virou e a encarou, tinha o olhar vago.

— Ela não queria ser mãe, assim como eu não estou pronto para ser pai.

— Ela quem?

Sob o belo bigode, a boca tornou-se um risco de tensão.

— Savannah Sinclair.

Dentre todas as pessoas... logo ela! Luna sentiu-se ultrajada, e era demais pedir que ficasse em silêncio.

— Não! Oh, não, não e não!

Neville a encarou, atônito.

— Não?

— Diga que está brincando...

— Muito engraçado. Só porque ela é popular, não significa, que seja, digamos, promíscua.

Falava como um homem que perdera a cabeça e tinha de justificar sua atitude. Luna tentou se lembrar das histórias que ouvira a respeito da loura esguia, cuja ambição de fama e fortuna incluíam participar de todos os concursos de beleza.

Savannah tinha desenvolvido uma reputação questionável desde o minuto em que atingira a puberdade. Não fora nenhuma surpresa, portanto, o fato de ter deixado New Hope para tentar a sorte em Hollywood.

— Onde você a encontrou? — Luna perguntou, sem se importar em esconder o desgosto.

Neville a fitou como se estivesse confessando algo obsceno.

— Na reunião de ex-alunos, no outono passado.

— Ela veio, é? O que aconteceu? Por que não participou de um comercial de pasta de dentes naquele final de semana?

— De onde vem tanto veneno? — Ele deu de ombros e colocou as mãos nos bolsos, andando de um lado para outro. — De qualquer forma, você era apenas uma criança quando estávamos no colegial. Nem a conheceu.

Luna estava muito furiosa para conseguir se lembrar direito, mas Neville devia estar certo. Naquela época, havia acabado de chegar à cidade para morar com a avó, após a morte trágica dos pais em uma viagem de negócios.

Suspirou. Era melhor amansar o jeito apimentado como se referira a Savannah; não tinha o direito de tirar conclusões precipitadas a respeito da moça que não conhecera, exceto pela reputação e por vê-la na cidade. Qualquer reação negativa seria apenas fruto de um ciúme descontrolado.

Olhou para a nenê, grata por ela não ter nenhuma semelhança com aquela mulher. Seria mais fácil perdoar Neville.

— Está certo. Foi há muito tempo.

— Não estou dizendo que Savannah foi perfeita.

Boa idéia fazer esse comentário; isso o salvou de receber uma mamadeira vazia na testa.

— Eu não deveria tê-la condenado com tanta rapidez — respondeu Luna com um sorriso doce. Poderia, entretanto, imaginar o que a avó diria a respeito. Suas últimas observações sobre Neville o haviam pintado como lobo em pele de cordeiro:

— As duas únicas coisas boas que se pode dizer a respeito do homem, Luna querida, é que não finge ser o que não é, e que tem uma aparência magnífica quando veste aquele uniforme.

Não, sua avó não gostaria de saber que a mais notória exibicionista de New Hope juntara-se ao lobo da cidade para fazer aquela adorável criança. Novamente teria de ouvir uma palestra enorme sobre como desperdiçara anos de sua vida sonhando com ele.

— Não estou negando que Savannah seja uma mulher muito sensual — Neville disse, evitando encará-la.— A coisa é... Bem, onde quer que ela vá, a reputação a segue.

— Você sempre a quis — Luna acusou, embora odiasse admitir.

— Aos dezessete ou dezoito anos, com meus hormônios saltitando? Por favor, Luna! — Fez uma careta. — Acho que voltei àqueles tempos quando ela olhou para mim na reunião.

Luna entendia a atitude dela. Vira Savannah em alguns comerciais e tinha de admitir que estava com uma aparência maravilhosa para seus trinta anos.

— Valeu a pena?

Neville considerou a pergunta durante alguns momentos, o olhar finalmente pousando no bebê.

— Pelas circunstâncias, não acho ser essa uma pergunta que deva ser respondida.

Certo novamente. Luna decidiu que deveria redirecionar a conversa, afastando-a de Savannah. Pelo menos no momento.

— Quer dizer que hoje não trabalhou?

— É claro que não. Ser piloto de linha nacional não é exatamente como dirigir carros em um estacionamento. Se não faz seu vôo, simplesmente não consegue pegar o próximo disponível e assim por diante.

— Mas você ligou para explicar que houve uma emergência. Certamente eles compreenderam.

— Sim, mas não querem que seus funcionários habituem-se a arranjar desculpas para não trabalhar.

— Quer dizer que está com problemas?

— Não exatamente, mas preciso colocar minha vida em ordem, e depressa. Você sabe, sempre há muitos profissionais qualificados aguardando para pegar seu emprego. — Viu Luna colocar a cabeça pequenina em seus ombros. — O que está fazendo agora?

— Ajudando-a a arrotar. — Com muita suavidade, dava tapinhas nas costas da criança, e em segundos um barulhinho se ouviu. Luna sorriu ante a expressão aturdida de Neville. — Ouviu?

— Sim.

— As vezes um pouquinho do leite volta, e então é necessário colocar um guardanapo ou uma fralda nos ombros, para não sujar as roupas.

— Onde aprendeu isso?

A pergunta soou como se o aprendizado só pudesse ter ocorrido se ela fosse membro de uma sociedade secreta. — Algumas de minhas amigas já tiveram bebês, e há diversos programas de televisão, revistas e jornais dando essas informações. Não tem prestado atenção ao que ocorre à sua volta, Longbottom? Ele a fitou, sentindo-se culpado.

— Acho que não. Obviamente vou ter de fazer um curso. A menos que coloque as mãos em Savannah. — Os gestos indicavam que queria enforcá-la. Confuso, repreendeu-se: — De que estou falando? Que diferença faz descobrir a velocidade com que conseguirei aprender a tomar conta de um bebê? Tenho um emprego que me leva a todo o país e me deixa, muitas vezes, quatro dias da semana longe de casa. Não posso levar uma criança em um jato 737!

Luna não podia ter pedido uma oportunidade melhor.

— Gostaria que eu tomasse conta dela enquanto estivesse fora?

A expressão dele foi um misto de alívio e incredulidade.

— Quer me ajudar? Mesmo sabendo quem, provavelmente, é a mãe desta criança?

— Fico feliz que tenha colocado as coisas dessa forma. — Luna era honesta o suficiente para admitir que não gostava daquela mulher. O bebê sorria, tranqüilo. — Mas o caso é que a menina não tem culpa do que aconteceu e... eu realmente gosto de um de seus pais.

— Oh, Luna! — Neville ajoelhou-se em frente, a ela e pegou-lhe uma das mãos. — Não posso nem expressar o que sua ajuda significa para mim. E vou lhe pagar, é claro.

Luna ficou indignada. Tirou a mão que estava entre as dele.

— Não vai, não! Para sua informação, adoro crianças e tê-la ao meu lado não será uma inconveniência.

— Mas, querida, você tem seu negócio para tocar.- Luna forçou-se a manter a calma.

— Não se importe com meus afazeres, não se preocupe. Caso não saiba, as mulheres têm provado ser muito capazes de fazer ambas as coisas há séculos. Tudo o que lhe peço éque pense duas vezes sobre localizar Savannah. Ela já provou que tipo de mãe é. O que acha que vai acontecer se lhe devolver a menina? Provavelmente vai enviá-la para adoção. Sua filha!

Neville começou a tremer um pouco, os olhos repletos de raiva.

— É melhor que a maldita não faça isso! — Mas acreditava que Savannah poderia fazê-lo. — Seria um absurdo.

Não havia dúvidas de que a mãe vira o bebê e a maternidade como algo que poderia atrapalhar sua vida social, algo que a faria parecer mais velha, menos sedutora do que uma aspirante a atriz deveria ser.

Luna deu de ombros.

— Talvez... De qualquer forma, pense bem. E, enquanto cuida disso, importa-se em me dizer como devo chamar este pequenino anjo?


	3. Chapter 3

**CAPITULO II**

Neville não poderia se sentir mais aturdido do que já estava, mas infelizmente as pessoas a seu redor não o poupavam. Tanto Harry e seus companheiros na polícia quanto os fofoqueiros do hospital se empenharam em lhe perguntar a cada segundo qual seria o nome do bebê. A indagação de Luna só provava que o martírio continuaria.

— Diga-me você! Não ouviu nada do que eu disse? Ainda não fomos formalmente apresentados. Apenas presumo que a criança seja de Savannah, e, até que ela admita...

A pequenina começou a chorar. Neville fechou os olhos e sacudiu a cabeça. Até o presente, considerara-se uma pessoa calma, mas, graças a essa situação, começava a julgar-se um sujeito sem nenhum autocontrole.

O olhar de Luna foi significativo. Passou a ninar a criança, até que sossegasse. Fez Neville se lembrar de seus dias de escola, quando recebia olhares reprovadores por conversar na sala de aula ou mandar bilhetinhos a suas namoradinhas.

— Sinto muito — murmurou, assim como já fizera dito, doze, quinze vezes ou mais. Sorriu debilmente, esperando que funcionasse.

Após alguns segundos Luna deu-se por vencida. - Você está sob muita pressão, mas terá de controlar o tom de voz. Um bebê pode não entender as palavras que diz, mas percebe quando fala de maneira furiosa.

— Não estou furioso, apenas apavorado e frustrado. Mas sei que o que você falou faz sentido. — Tudo o que saía da boca de Luna fazia sentido. E, quando ele falava, as coisas davam errado! — É muito boa nisso. Em se adaptar às situações, quero dizer.

— Estou com a parte mais fácil. A responsabilidade não é minha.

— Obrigado por entender... que é um choque para mim. — Refletiu se Luna realmente compreendia a profundidade da gratidão que sentia por ela.

— Mas você terá de pensar em um nome para a criança.

Ele franziu a testa.

— Olhe, eu já lhe disse... — Fez uma pausa. Reconsiderou. — Será que devo? Quero dizer, provavelmente ela já tem um nome.

— Longbottom!

Era uma advertência e, novamente tomado pela realidade, Neville experimentou um estranho sentimento. Olhou para a pequenina e avaliou a freqüência com que estivera, nos últimos anos, pensando na possibilidade de um dia se casar e ter filhos.

Sua infância não fora muito boa; os pais se divorciaram cedo e ele se mudara de uma casa para outra durante anos, de acordo com a animosidade reinante entre os pais, que o usavam em suas brigas. Jurara que nenhum filho seu iria passar por tamanho tormento.

E ali estava alguém que tinha seu sangue! Era um enorme problema, e ele simplesmente não conseguia vencer o torpor que o dominava.

Perdido em pensamentos, não notou Luna levantar-se até que ela ficou bem próxima e lhe estendeu o bebê.

— O que... Eu não acho...

— Pegue-a. Seja cuidadoso em amparar a cabecinha e o pescoço. Os ossos são incrivelmente frágeis nessa idade.

Neville sentiu-se alarmado. A criança não era pequena, era minúscula! Já pegara travesseiros que pesavam mais. Segurá-la deu-lhe um pânico enorme, como se ela pudesse se quebrar em seus braços.

— Parece que está abraçando um milagre, não é?

— Algo extremamente quebrável.

— É um homem de sorte.

A despeito do pavor que sentia, Neville não sabia se acreditava em Luna. Felizmente, aquela era uma criança adorável, mas as circunstâncias nas quais entrara em sua vida o deixavam apavorado.

— Como acha que deve se chamar? — murmurou, fitando a nenê.

O sorriso que perenemente estava nos lábios de Luna sumiu.

— Um nome que você goste, suponho. De certa maneira, seria interessante que Savannah opinasse. O que acha? Normalmente, as pessoas dão às filhas nomes da avó, da mãe, de alguém que apreciam muito...

— Bem...

Ele pensou em sua família, ou na falta dela. Infelizmente não era grande coisa.

Após vários segundos, Luna prosseguiu:

— Sua mãe é viva, não é?

Era curioso como alguns medicamentos davam mais dor de cabeça do que curavam.

— Lembrei-me de algo. Eu colocaria o nome de Peperoni, em homenagem à minha mãe.

— Certo. Suponho que o divórcio de seus pais ainda seja intragável para você. Está bem, então deve haver outro nome que lhe seja especial. Algo como Ann ou Kathy ou Mary. Nomes fortes, como Taylor ou Madison. Que tal...

— Mary.

— Gosta?

— O que há de errado com ele? Foi você quem sugeriu algo tradicional.

— Eu sei, mas é... talvez... muito fora de moda. Para você, quero dizer.

E desde quando ele não devia ser fora de moda? O nome tinha uma doçura reconfortante. Além disso, queria que sua filha possuísse um nome que a fizesse pensar duas vezes antes de seguir os passos de seus pais, antes de agir de maneira tão inconseqüente.

— Quero que seja Mary — falou, resoluto. — Mary... Assim está ótimo.

Luna acarinhou a cabecinha da nenê, contemplando-lhe a beleza.

— Olá, Mary Longbottom. Muito prazer em conhecê-la. — Ao falar isso, pegou a pequenina mão na sua.

Pareceu que a criança lhe sorriu. Neville respirou profundamente.

— Viu?

— Acho que você tem uma jovenzinha muito esperta aqui, Longbottom.

— Sim. — Ele se sentiu invadido por uma onda de orgulho. E... isso era tão bom!

— O que acha de receber algumas aulas de como trocá-la?

— Trocá-la? — As palavras o trouxeram de volta à terra.

— Em outras palavras, acho que o leite que acabei de lhe dar como alimento começou a funcionar. Devo introduzi-lo através dos processos de mudança agora, assim você não terá de me chamar às duas da manhã, em pânico.

— Você está certa, é claro, mas... Luna!

— Vovó fez algumas fraldas com camisetas que tínhamos, mas espero que você compre algumas descartáveis. Algo me diz que não se dará bem lavando fraldas.

Luna tinha esse direito. E ele teria de lidar com a idéia de que, quando partisse, levaria o bebê consigo.

— Espero que esteja se divertindo. E pensar que em todos esses anos não fui capaz de dizer nada tão engraçado...

— Quem você pensou que tinha como vizinha, uma freira?

— Não exatamente.

Talvez alguém cujo nome fosse "srta. Melodia". Mas ele não tinha o direito de esperar que Luna fosse diferente das outras pessoas. Por outro lado...

— Pobre Longbottom! Como parece um sofredor neste silêncio...

— Acho que me sinto até pior.

Luna fez um gesto afirmativo com a cabeça, estudando-lhe as feições.

— Não é a situação que fez surgir em mim este meu lado, digamos, zombeteiro — ela começou a falar com gentileza —, mas talvez a maneira como você se portou. De fato não me conhece, Neville.

— Certo, você venceu. — E, para não alongar o assunto, tornou a olhar para a filha.

— Pare de agir assim e venha aqui. Vou lhe mostrar o que fazer. — Alguma coisa nova e atraente brilhou nos olhos de Luna. — Talvez você deva tirar algumas roupas primeiro.

— Como assim?

— Tire o paletó e a gravata. — Pegou Mary no colo. — E arregace as mangas. Como já lhe disse, trabalhar com bebês pode arruinar seu guarda-roupa.

Neville estava muito preocupado com o que enfrentaria. Com uma sensação de fatalidade, obedeceu e a seguiu. Foram para o lado oposto ao que Fiona tomara, mas o som da mulher costurando, e da televisão ligada no último volume, se fazia ouvir com toda intensidade.

No corredor próximo à escada, Neville observou velhas fotografias na parede. A maioria referia-se a diversos estágios da infância de Luna: com o costumeiro ursinho, o primeiro dia na escola, ao lado do Papai Noel...

Ela, porém, não lhe deu tempo para ficar observando muito, e Neville apressou-se em segui-la. Quem gostaria de se lembrar que Luna fora uma criança adorável e bonitinha, afinal?

Uma vez no banheiro cor-de-rosa, o bebê foi colocado sobre uma toalha. Os movimentos precisos denotavam aos atentos e assustados olhos de Neville que Mary já fora trocada ao menos uma vez durante sua ausência.

Havia um pote com algodão e outro com loção para bebês. Ele observou com atenção Luna colocar água na pia e deduziu o que fazer. Isso explicava a pele maravilhosa e o perfume fresquinho da moça: ela mesma costumava usar a loção.

O perfume delicado funcionou como um lembrete: era conveniente manter a máxima distância possível. Seduzido por produtos infantis... Ridículo!

Apenas quando fechou a torneira e colocou o cotovelo dentro da pia foi que ele perguntou:

— O que está fazendo?

— Checando a temperatura. O que é aceitável para seus dedos pode queimar a pele delicada do bebê. Os cotovelos e os pulsos são normalmente mais sensíveis. Tente fazer isto.

Erguendo ainda mais as mangas da camisa, Neville obedeceu.

— Parece bom para mim.

— E mais que suficiente para ela. Agora, vá em frente e tire-lhe a roupinha.

Ele franziu a testa.

— Eu preferia ver... pelo menos a primeira vez. — Seu olhar suplicava misericórdia.

— Sabe muito bem que se aprende mais rápido quando se pratica. E você não faria nada que pudesse machucar a nenê.

Suas palavras se mostraram verdadeiras. Nos minutos seguintes, Luna o corrigiu diversas vezes, enquanto o supervisionava e assistia. Mais uma vez Neville admirou-lhe a destreza em lidar com a pequenina. E como tinha a capacidade de ser gentil enquanto ensinava! Sentia-se imensamente grato por Luna não agir como a avó.

Havia um certo porém. Talvez a aula pudesse ter envolvido menos contato físico. A toda hora suas mãos se encontravam ou Luna lhe colocava um braço ao redor do corpo para mostrar como ajeitar a criança durante o banho, como aplicar loção, onde era necessário tomar mais cuidado. E pensar que poderia ter encerrado seus dias sem saber que a pele dela competia com a de recém-nascidos na suavidade, sem sentir os seios macios pressionados contra seu braço ou mesmo descobrir que seu corpo era belo e agradável ao toque...

Quando o banho terminou, Neville sentiu a boca seca, tão atemorizado estava. Para piorar a situação, certas partes de seu corpo simplesmente desobedeceram ao aviso para se manter comportadas.

— Parabéns! — disse Luna, batendo palmas baixinho. — Em mais alguns dias estará apto para fazer isso rapidamente.

— Espero que não. Não posso me imaginar agindo assim doze vezes por dia — ele murmurou, usando a manga da camisa para enxugar pingos de água que espirraram em seu rosto. — Sinto como se tivesse corrido uma maratona.

Luna riu.

— Não exagere. Você será maravilhoso para ela.

— Agora está forçando a situação, garota.

Mantendo-se a uma distância segura, Neville deixou seu olhar passear pelos cabelos, pelo perfil preciso dela. Não sabia se era a intimidade do momento ou sua imensa gratidão, mas sentiu-se vulnerável ao fitá-la nos olhos. Bastava inclinar-se e dar uns dois passos para que pudessem unir seus lábios. Então poderia saber se eram tão bons quanto pareciam, tão doces quanto a compota que estava na cozinha.

Mas foi Luna quem se virou. Com um movimento seguro, terminou de enxugar o bebê.

— Nós dois estamos cuidando bem de você, querida? Fizemos tudo direitinho? — perguntou a Mary enquanto a erguia nos braços.

Neville ficou sozinho no banheiro e só então deu-se conta de quão docemente fora manipulado. Deu um salto e apressou-se em seguir Luna.

— O que quis dizer com nós dois? Sou eu quem devo aprender a lidar com ela durante a noite. Isto é, a menos que você possa ir à minha casa toda vez que eu precisar.

— Um convite?

Ele merecia a ironia, já que nunca a convidara a visitá-lo. Sua autodefesa era um motivo mais que justo, mas jamais confessaria isso, ou estaria perdido.

— Se espera ver sapatinhos de cetim e gorrinhos, vai ficar desapontada. — A resposta parecia o quadro da inocência. Ótimo!

— Duvido que seja assim.

Após dizer isso, ela comentou que devia informar à avó onde estava e o deixou por um momento. Neville usou a oportunidade para tentar compreender o que acontecia; Luna tinha a perturbadora tendência de fazê-lo se esquecer das coisas.

Após anos lidando com os olhares e os mudos convites dela, o comportamento de há alguns momentos atrás o deixara surpreso. Sinalizara que Luna não o queria. Mas... e o que vira em seus olhos? O que diabos estava acontecendo?

Luna voltou e eles deixaram a casa. Só lá fora notaram quanto o tempo tinha mudado. O céu estava bem escuro e o vento soprava mais forte. Ela colocou o cobertor sobre o rosto de Mary, para protegê-la, e Neville até pensou em abraçá-las, mas achou perigoso. Após destrancar a porta da frente, permitiu que ambas entrassem e foi até o carro, pegar as coisas que comprara em uma loja de produtos para crianças.

— Temos um cercado para bebês no porão. Acho que poderá usar — Luna lhe disse assim que ele entrou e colocou as caixas sobre a mesa da cozinha.

— Obrigado, mas não tenho certeza se ficarei com a nenê tempo suficiente para me preocupar com isso.

Ela ficou muito séria.

— Eu pensei... Você não disse que não aprovava o que Savannah fez?

— Se ela for a mãe. Lembre-se, eu também disse não ter provas. Até que a encontre, e que ela admita ser a mãe, toda decisão sobre o bebê deverá ser adiada.

A expressão de Luna mostrava aborrecimento.

— E como é que você vai conseguir que Savannah faça isso? Acaso sabe onde ela está?

— Não, mas Harry me falou a respeito de um detetive. Disse que é uma pessoa razoável. Então, vou tentar fazer uns telefonemas e, se não funcionarem, apelarei para a ajuda dele.

— Parece-me que, se Savannah se deu ao trabalho de deixar Mary sem falar com você, não vai atender suas ligações.

Isso já lhe ocorrera.

— Mas terei de tentar.

— Uma pena que isso custe sua filha.

— Aprecio seu apoio, Luna, mas não coloque os fatos desta maneira, está bem?

— Uma coisa leva à outra, Longbottom. — Ela apressou-se em dar um sorriso gentil. — Então esta é a aparência de sua casa!

Deu uma olhadela ao redor. A cozinha era de um azul claro, oposta ao amarelo, verde e branco da sua. Também se notava a falta de apetrechos, já que Neville raramente preparava as próprias refeições.

— "Lar doce lar"... — Luna apontou para o quadrinho na cozinha. — Vai me levar para conhecer os outros cômodos?

— É apenas uma casa. Quatro paredes e alguns móveis.

— E seu lar, e sua filha vai dormir aqui. Se for muito gelado, abafado ou poeirento, alguém tem de dizer.

Ele não queria que Luna ficasse andando por sua casa, analisando ou julgando. Não importava a maneira como a decorara, ou como seria o futuro, aquele era o seu canto. E até então vivera perfeitamente, sem a opinião de ninguém. Mas agora havia Mary, e com ela a incansável Luna.

— Juro que preferia trabalhar cinqüenta vezes mais a passar por isto — murmurou baixinho, passando a mão pelos cabelos.

— Sim?

— Quis dizer que não sou o melhor dono de casa do mundo — corrigiu-se.

— Não diga isso. Tudo me parece muito bonito. - Ela beijou o bebê na testa e caminhou em direção à sala de estar. Estava escura, a despeito das paredes brancas. Era decorada em tons de verde e marrom, com móveis velhos mas sólidos, a maioria dos quais não haviam sido repostos desde que o pai de Neville comprara a casa. No centro, uma imensa televisão e uma coleção de fitas de vídeo.

— A única coisa que eu mencionaria é que este lugar está muito escuro — ela comentou. Dirigiu-se então às prateleiras onde havia as fitas. Neville não se lembrava da última vez que lhes tirara a poeira.

— Isto é uma surpresa!

Ele aproximou-se.

— O que é?

— Sua coleção de vídeo poderia ser minha: algumas comédias, dramas...

— Tenho o gosto bem diversificado.

— Eu também. Vovó gosta de ação e filmes de bangue-bangue.

— Eu sei. Quando está calor e Fiona trabalha com a janela aberta, coloca a televisão tão alto que eu escuto. Faz com que dormir até mais tarde aos sábados e domingos seja quase um desafio.

— E por isso que uso fones de ouvido quando estou trabalhando — Luna respondeu com olhar compreensivo. — Mas não se preocupe, ela vai se comportar, pois agora há um bebê na casa. — Após pegar mais algumas fitas, dirigiu-se aos discos e murmurou, surpresa: — Quem pensaria nisso?

— Como? — E agora, de que Luna estava falando?

— Rock suave, clássicos, _blues _e Nova Era. Nova era! Que termo para arte e filosofia tão antigos!

— Essa música é muito suave após um dia estressante.

— É verdade. Gosto de ouvir durante um longo e relaxante banho de espuma.

Que bela ajuda dos céus! Era fácil demais imaginar Luna com o cabelo preso no alto da cabeça, a pele maravilhosa... Felizmente, um barulho chamou-lhes a atenção.

— Talvez seja melhor terminar o passeio — disse ele. — Antes que a eletricidade vá embora e já não consigamos ver as coisas muito bem.

Como a dela, a casa de Neville tinha dois andares. Luna observou a salinha com aparelhos de ginástica.

— Então é assim que se mantém em forma, hein?

— Bem, voar não é uma ocupação que demande esforço físico. Se não fizer algo, ficarei fraco.

— Costumava correr. Por que parou?

— Correr e jogar tênis prejudicaram meus joelhos. Optei por não desistir do tênis. Então deixei de correr e passei a trabalhar a musculatura nessas máquinas.

— Oh, que belas plantas! — Luna comentou enquanto as apreciava.

— Procurei por coisas fáceis de cuidar. Não tenho tempo suficiente para tomar conta da casa adequadamente. — Não quis demonstrar quanto a admiração de Luna lhe fez bem; então encorajou-a gentilmente a se mover. — Venha. Deve ver o restante da casa.

Fez um gesto em direção à escada e deixou que ela fosse à frente. Assim protegido, olhou cuidadosamente a maneira como Luna carregava o bebê, os movimentos dos quadris esguios, o corpo perfeito. O suspiro involuntário poderia tê-lo traído e demonstrava quão frágeis estavam suas defesas mas... Luna bem poderia ter andado mais devagar.

A casa era um pouco maior do que a dos Lovegood. Tinha quatro quartos; a outra, apenas três. Após caminharem pelo _closet, _passaram ao quarto que fora dele quando garoto e então a outro, o banheiro principal e finalmente aos dois dormitórios que ficavam mais aos fundos.

— Aqui Mary provavelmente ficará bem — Luna disse, indicando o quarto que tinha a cama principal.

Neville franziu a testa.

— O que há de errado com meu quarto antigo ou o de hóspedes?

— Ficam muito distantes.

— Apenas um pouco.

— Mas isso faz toda a diferença. Se estiver em sono profundo, não vai ouvir se ela chorar.

— Mas eu uso aquele quarto como escritório!

— Então mova a escrivaninha, adapte-o. Não será nenhum trabalho pesado para um homem forte como você.

Elogios não iam levar a lugar algum.

— Está determinada a fazer com que eu não tenha um só minuto de sono tranqüilo, não é?

— Não é este o ponto. Está bem, que tal colocá-la em seu quarto... por enquanto?

— Oh, não!

— Pessoas fazem isso com freqüência.

Mas será que dormiam nuas, como ele? Neville achou melhor não falar nada.

— Não quero.

— Então definitivamente sugiro o quarto ao lado do seu.

— Vou pensar nisso — falou, tentando ganhar tempo.

Luna presenteou-lhe com o olhar de quem nem entendia nem aprovava a maneira como agia e foi em direção ao quarto dele. Era o que Neville mais temia. Ao menos tivera tempo de fazer a cama pela manhã, e tudo estava em ordem.

Como nos outros aposentos, as paredes eram brancas, o carpete creme e os móveis, simples e funcionais. Monótono. E, enquanto Luna ficava de pé diante da cama enorme, de costas para ele, Neville ficou pensando na decoração e tudo o que pôde imaginar foi um cenário onde a estendesse sobre uma colcha estampada de azul e verde e então cobrisse o corpo dela com o seu. Luna se pareceria com uma fada, os cabelos espalhados em sensual desalinho...

— É diferente do que eu esperava.

A fantasia foi embora como uma bolha de sabão.

— Eu lhe disse que procurei por uma decoração descomplicada, fácil de ser mantida.

— Não disse que não gostei. É interessante, muito prática. E isso é importante para o bebê.

Neville sorriu. Como ela sempre procurava algo agradável para dizer!

Ele passara ali grande parte de sua vida, isto é, quando não fora obrigado a percorrer metade da Europa com a mãe e o último marido. Nada comprou nas viagens, nem presentes para ninguém. Mesmo seus apetrechos de esporte da escola haviam sido colocados em caixas e estavam bem guardados.

Os únicos adornos do quarto eram um antigo relógio e dois abajures de um profundo tom azul. Havia também uma caixa de couro, onde colocava o relógio, o anel de colégio, alguns prendedores de gravata.

— Pelo menos você não tem de lidar com o sol quente das tardes...

Enquanto Neville divagava, Luna movera-se em direção à janela. Ficava na mesma posição da dela.

— Seria mais fresco se você baixasse as janelas quando fosse dormir — ele ousou provocar, mas recriminou-se imediatamente.

— Eu sei, mas gosto muito de olhar a lua e as estrelas antes de adormecer.

Gostava é de deixá-lo louco, com suas camisolas sensuais e shorts de cetim. Neville sentiu-se enrubescer. A chuva começou a bater muito forte no vidro da janela. Era seu tempo favorito, ideal para uma tarde de descanso.

— Pensei que fosse me ajudar a instalar o bebê — pediu, quase desesperado.

— Claro, mas você ainda não decidiu em qual quarto ela ficará. Por enquanto acho que será aqui, não é, Mary? — Luna falou, colocando a nenê no meio da cama.

Para desespero de Neville, ela sentou-se e começou a ajustar os travesseiros em volta da criança, para protegê-la. Que cena... Luna parecendo uma flor, o rosto levemente rosado, os cabelos maravilhosos caindo-lhe por sobre os seios a cada movimento... E a nenê, linda, brincando com ela. Muito em breve Mary não apenas a estaria amando mas também dependendo de sua presença.

Se não tomasse cuidado, acabaria no mesmo caminho. Era um pensamento aterrorizante; teria de evitar que isso acontecesse.

— Tchauzinho. — Luna deu em Mary um beijo carinhoso e então levantou-se, indo em direção a Neville. — Está tudo bem?

— Eu...

Ele levantou uma sobrancelha ao vê-la se aproximar, pegar a jaqueta e o casaco que estavam em suas mãos e colocá-los em uma poltrona.

— Tudo certo? — Luna repetiu. — Agora Mary vai dormir e nós poderemos conversar.


	4. Chapter 4

**CAPITULO III**

Conversar... Conversar... Conversar. O comentário de Luna perturbou Neville durante toda a noite. Devia ter antecipado tanta frieza; seria a forma de ela se habituar à rotina do bebê e conseguir algum espaço na vida daquele solteirão. "Mas chega de devaneios", ordenou-se. Era preciso ter objetividade para sobreviver, e isso significava voltar-se para a preocupação seguinte: checar se a criança estava segura na cestinha e então tentar dormir um pouco.

Mais ou menos às quatro da manhã ele se levantou e às cinco já havia tomado banho, vestido o uniforme, trocado e alimentado a nenê e... mudado as fraldas novamente. Já estava saindo do quarto quando deu uma olhadela na casa ao lado, para ter certeza de que Luna já acordara. Era hora de levar Mary para a vizinha. Se não a deixasse às seis, pegaria um trânsito infernal.

Perder mais um vôo não estava em seus planos, mas ir até a residência ao lado e enfrentar Luna depois dos acontecimentos da noite anterior era um grande desafio.

— Vamos lá, Neville. Tudo o que você tem de fazer é entrar lá e sair.

Era exatamente isso que deveria fazer. Sem cenas, conversando muito pouco. Daria conta disso. Com um pouco de sorte, ela rapidamente pegaria a criança de seus braços e sequer perceberia sua fuga.

As luzes da cozinha estavam acesas e Neville pôde ver Luna andando de um lado para outro, preparando o café, assando algum bolo, deixando um aroma tentador ao redor. Conseguira organizar muito bem sua vida; parecia ter encontrado a maneira ideal de conciliar o pequeno negócio com os afazeres domésticos.

Foi pegar o bebê. Mary adormecera e fez alguns barulhinhos enquanto era carregada na direção da casa dos Lovegood. A chuva do dia anterior limpara o ar, permitindo que as deliciosas fragrâncias das flores do jardim mexessem com os sentidos de Mitch enquanto subia os degraus que conduziam à porta da cozinha. Estava quase batendo quando Luna surpreendeu-o, abrindo-a.

— Bom dia! Entre, entre.

— Ela está dormindo — Neville sussurrou. Luna fez um gesto afirmativo com a cabeça e manteve a porta aberta.

— Como foi a noite passada? Não parei de pensar em você.

Então era por isso que ele não dormira direito! Com tanta energia mental fluindo de uma casa para outra, não tivera um segundo de sossego. Mas escondeu os pensamentos com um sorriso inocente.

— Muito bem.

— Verdade? Mas está com olheiras.

— Sempre tenho, a essa hora.

A camiseta lilás que ela usava ressaltava as curvas femininas e lhe dava uma romântica aparência, lembrando uma pintura impressionista. Neville ajeitou a jaqueta, tentando respirar com normalidade e evitar algum contato físico, temendo que o mais leve toque pudesse quebrar-lhe a resistência.

— Você poderia tentar colocar fatias de pepino sobre os olhos. Ou melhor: saquinhos de chá gelado.

— Chá gelado para quê?

— Aliviará seus olhos. O chá ajudará também a reduzir as olheiras. — Luna deu uma olhadelinha bem atenciosa à nenê. — Como é preciosa! Manteve-o acordado toda a noite?

— Não exatamente. — Era algo que queria esconder de Luna. — Nem acordou para a mamadeira das duas horas da manhã.

— Então de que se queixa? Eu apenas disse que ela _poderia _acordar. É afortunado por ter um dos bebês mais perfeitos do planeta.

— Onde devo colocá-la? Não deve ser exposta a muito barulho. — Não se importou com o sentido do que falava. Para seu alívio, Luna fez um gesto, concordando.

— Deixe-a na sala de estar, por enquanto. Mais tarde, depois que vovó acordar e ligar a televisão, encontrarei um lugar melhor. Aqui.

Quando esteve na butique para bebês, Neville fora aconselhado por Faith Harper a comprar uma grande bolsa para colocar os apetrechos da garotinha. Enquanto Luna colocava a bolsa numa cadeira da cozinha, Neville ajeitava Mary sobre o sofá da sala de estar. Uma estranha contração atingiu-lhe o coração, um sentimento tolo.

Apenas haviam ficado juntos poucas horas, certamente não muito para que se sentissem realmente ligados um ao outro. Mas, ao olhar para a expressão doce e serena, ele soube que, se tivesse alguma chance de sucesso, telefonaria para a Gulf-West e pediria que alguém o substituísse. Com um suspiro, levantou-se e dirigiu-se à cozinha.

— Que tal uma xícara de café? — Luna perguntou, os enormes olhos, românticos e límpidos, fitando-o.

— Melhor não. Preciso ir para o trabalho. — Pôs a mão no bolso e tirou de lá um papelzinho. — Aqui estão alguns números de telefone, caso precise.

— Tudo correrá bem.

— Sim, mas deverá ter condições de me localizar. Deixarei um recado no aeroporto, para que saibam que, se você ligar, devem entrar em contato comigo imediatamente.

— Obrigada. Acho muito bom que se mantenha à disposição.

Nem tanto. Agora já não haveria a menor possibilidade de se esconder quando Luna quisesse encontrá-lo. Não haveria escapatória da voz melodiosa, não poderia mais evitar pensar nela. Impossível esquecer que teria de lidar com Luna todos os dias, quando voltasse para casa.

— De qualquer forma, coloquei na bolsa um pouco de tudo o que comprei. Se não for suficiente... — Começou a abrir a carteira.

Luna segurou seu braço.

— Não faça isso. Não se preocupe.

Neville deu um jeito de se desvencilhar, mas de algum modo não queria. Subitamente viu-se apertando-lhe os dedos. Olhou para baixo, para avaliar quão maior e mais forte era em comparação a ela. E quanto a pele clara era delicada. Isso trouxe de volta uma familiar curiosidade e uma tentação que sempre o assolava quando na presença de Luna.

Tinha de dizer algo.

— Não posso descrever quanto aprecio o que tem feito, Luna.

— Sei que sim. Está escrito em seu rosto.

O que mais ela conseguia ver ali? Esses sentimentos perturbadores e a atração que sentia? Que Deus o ajudasse! Luna era uma garota decente, uma mulher no sentido mais belo e profundo da palavra. Merecia alguém melhor do que um covarde emotivo como ele.

Alguns de seus sentimentos deviam ter se tornado transparentes, porque, antes que pudesse se afastar, ela ficou na ponta dos pés e beijou-lhe o rosto.

— Não se preocupe, Longbottom. Sua garotinha está em boa companhia. — A próxima coisa que percebeu foram mãos delicadas o empurrando para a porta. — Agora saia daqui antes que perca mais um vôo e me prive da presença adorável de sua filhinha.

— Mas eu ainda preciso pegar minha mala e dar uma olhadela na casa!

— Se quiser telefonar quando chegar, sinta-se à vontade.

— Isso soa bem. Provavelmente vou ligar.

— Tenha um vôo seguro.

Luna o seduzia a cada instante: a mão no seu ombro para afastá-lo, a maneira como lhe ajustava o colarinho, a forma como o fitava. Era tudo que Neville _não _queria.

Mas não parecia tão esperta assim, ou não se afastaria em certas ocasiões. Bem sabia que a proximidade da maravilhosa boca da srta. Lovegood era capaz de quebrar-lhe a até então ferrenha resistência.

— Obrigado — murmurou ele segundos depois que a porta se fechou. Olhou por cima do ombro, contemplou a casa e então falou baixinho: — Tchau.

Luna pressionou o ouvido contra a porta, para ouvir Neville partir. Tinha um sorriso tolo nos lábios. Preocupada, quase não ouviu o barulho de passos às suas costas.

— Exatamente o que está fazendo?

Devia saber que o radar humano a trairia. Com uma expressão inocente, fitou a avó.

— Bom dia. Acordou mais cedo que o usual. Vou pegar seu café.

— Não tão rapidamente. Eu vi o sorrisinho no seu rosto e isso me preocupou.

— Desde quando é crime ser gentil e ter uma atitude positiva? Não está sempre murmurando a respeito de como odeia seu hábito de ficar emburrada? Estou tentando evitar que a mesma coisa aconteça comigo. Nem um músculo no rosto da avó se moveu.

— Você herdou a mente ligeira e a língua ágil de seu avô.

— Tenho alguns de seus genes também. — Temendo que a avó lhe jogasse algum objeto, porque ela costumava fazer isso, afastou-se um pouco. Mas sabia ser muito querida. Dirigiu-se à cafeteira. — E qual o problema de eu estar feliz com a maneira como as coisas estão se encaminhando?

— Chama isto de "encaminhando"? Nosso vizinho se meteu numa bagunça e pediu ajuda porque lhe é conveniente. E você, cega, não vê nada à sua frente a não ser um buquê de noiva.

— Não seja tão dramática.

Fiona sentou-se e comentou alguma coisa enquanto aceitava a xícara de café fumegante e acrescentava um pouquinho de leite.

— Não sei onde errei.

— Não errou.

— Eu a criei com o máximo cuidado, imbuindo-a de respeito pelas pessoas, de orgulho de sua casa. Você conseguiu ter uma reputação excelente, como alguém que se importa com o que é seu. Tem os mais charmosos e responsáveis solteiros de New Hope batendo à sua porta...

— Resultado dos namoros que tenta arrumar para mim quando vai à igreja ou ao mercado, vovó.

— Arrumar? Que tipo de palavra é essa? Nunca ouvi você falando assim dentro de casa!

— Mas é o que você faz, querida.

A senhora a advertiu com o olhar.

— Sou sua avó. É meu privilégio. E por acaso isso surte algum resultado com você? Não. Apenas tem olhos para um homem que nunca pára em casa e que voa numa altura tão imensa que acaba lhe afetando o cérebro.

— Vovó!

— Bem, que outra explicação existiria para um homem que não reage como pessoas normais e decentes?

Luna olhou para o alto, frustrada demais por não encontrar um pouquinho de paz e quietude.

— Deve estar delirando. E devia entrar para a política. Sua habilidade em aplicar teorias e fazê-las parecer lógicas é sem dúvida incrível.

Como se nada tivesse ouvido, a avó tomou calmamente um gole de café. Parecia uma matriarca oriental, no robe esmeralda que Luna lhe dera no último Natal.

— Faça suas piadas — Fiona falou, os olhos escuros astutos em seus setenta e cinco anos. — Sou apenas uma mulher idosa. Quem se importa com o que sinto ou acho? Logo encontrarei seu avô, e que ele esteja em paz. Então não haverá ninguém para salvá-la de cometer o maior erro de sua vida.

— Ele sente atração por mim, vovó.

— E quem não sentiria? Você é adorável, doce, trabalhadora...

— Esqueceu que sou uma ótima dona de casa?

A avó estreitou os olhos.

— Mas que boca!

— Definitivamente, herdei da senhora.

— É pouco provável.

— Pare com isso, vovó.

— O que estou tentando dizer é que o Sr. capitão Longbottom provavelmente se sente atraído por diferentes mulheres a cada dia. Talvez não possa se conter. O ponto é que ele não é o homem certo para você. Faça-se um favor: não se deixe, enganar.

— Não tenho me enganado — respondeu Luna, sabendo não falar a verdade. — Acaso me viu cortejá-lo?

— Em todas as oportunidades que teve, desde seus treze anos.

— Eu era uma criança e ele, um ídolo.

— Corrija-me se estiver errada, mas não foi a senhorita quem o convidou para jantar no Natal passado?

— Isso não conta. Neville mora sozinho e então... teríamos ficado muito isoladas se ele não houvesse se juntado à nossa festa.

— Acho que é impossível pôr algum bom senso em sua cabeça.

Luna colocou um braço ao redor do pequeno ombro da mulher.

— Pare de se lamentar. Vamos dar uma olhadela no bebê.

Isso afastou todos os argumentos, embora Luna não pudesse chamá-los assim. Achava que a palavra "bobagem" era muito mais adequada.

Não demorou muito tempo até descobrir que devia tomar cuidado com a opinião da avó; não importava quanto tentasse suavizar o que dizia, tinha uma força imensa.

Concluiu que poderiam passar o resto de suas vidas brigando. A não ser que usasse seu senso de humor e sua inteligência para contornar a situação da melhor maneira possível.

Mas, naquele dia, confrontavam-se de maneira muito direta. Amor e respeito, porém, deviam ser preservados a qualquer custo.

— Não é linda? — Luna sussurrou enquanto se curvavam sobre a cesta.

— É claro. Nós estamos falando a respeito do bebê de outra mulher, minha querida.

As palavras foram gentis, permitindo a Luna fazer um gesto de afirmação e continuar falando com carinho:

— Uma mulher que provou ser uma terrível mãe. Mary merece algo melhor.

A avó olhou do bebê para Luna durante vários segundos, como se as palavras a tivessem conduzido a conclusões próprias.

— Algumas vezes as coisas não acontecem como têm de ser, não importa quanto tentemos provar o contrário.

— Mas não será assim dessa vez.

— Você realmente insiste nisso, hein?

Talvez, pensou Luna enquanto sentia as mãos da avó em sua cintura. Mas tinha o pressentimento de que, quando alcançasse seus mais secretos sonhos, valeria a pena o preço a pagar.

— Foi um bom vôo, Neville —Rony Weasley disse enquanto o 737 se dirigia à última parada. O co-piloto alargou o cinto de segurança e fez algumas anotações finais. — Gostaria de tomar um lanche antes de voltar a Dallas? Sua aparência indica que precisa se alimentar.

"Preciso de algo, sim, mas não é comida", Neville pensou.

— Obrigado, mas não posso. Preciso dar alguns telefonemas.

— Problemas?

Rony voava com ele há seis meses, mas já eram amigos há cerca de três anos. Por isso, Neville não ficou surpreso ao notar que o co-piloto percebera que algo mudara em sua vida. Respondeu com honestidade:

— Posso dizer que sim.

— Tem algo a ver com o fato de não ter vindo trabalhar ontem?

— E como tem! — Neville encarou o parceiro de tem — Descobri que... possivelmente... sou pai.

O homem levantou as sobrancelhas e indagou, atônito

— É mesmo? Como descobriu?

— Assim que vi um bebê em um cesto na porta da minha casa.

Rapidamente relatou-lhe sua história. Sentiu-se melhor em conversar com Rony a respeito, já que era muito embaraçoso falar com Luna. O amigo mostrou-se sinceramente preocupado com a situação.

— Como se sente?

— Perplexo... confuso... apavorado!

Rony sorriu.

— Aposto que sim, mesmo com o afeto que nutre pelo bebê. Acha que conseguirá localizar Savannah para ter certeza disso tudo?

— Não sei. Quando deixou a cidade, ela nem me deu seu telefone ou endereço. Para ser honesto, nem pedi. Mas ela é quase uma celebridade e certamente não será difícil encontrá-la.

— Acho que tem razão. — Inevitavelmente, entretanto, a expressão de Rony tornou-se mais tensa. — Bem, achei que você seria pego numa situação dessas mais cedo ou mais tarde, mas...

— Ei, ainda não fui pego. Mesmo que encontre Savannah, e que se comprove a paternidade, não tenho intenção de me casar. Tudo o que importa é que Mary consiga uma boa família e tenha cuidados apropriados.

— Vai ficar com ela?

Era a questão mais importante de todas.

— Para ser honesto, não sei. Que qualificações tenho para criar um bebê? Eles precisam de coisas como conselhos, alimentação, atenção.

— Estamos falando sobre um bichinho de estimação ou uma criança?

— Interação. E melhor falar assim. Um pai tem de estar presente para dar atenção à criança. Levá-la para passear, passar finais de semana jogando futebol... Minha vida não tem nada disso.

— Porque você não quer.

Era tão típico de Rony falar assim! Afinal, tinha um filho de dois anos de idade.

— Acho que eu faria mais estragos do que coisas boas. — Neville não sabia se poderia julgar a atitude de Savannah. Haviam ficado juntos, e não se importaram com as conseqüências. — Mas acho que não me afastaria dela. É por isso que vou usar o intervalo que tenho; para checar algumas coisas.

— Faça isso. Mas procure se conter. Você importa muito mais do que pode imaginar.

Após agradecer a Rony pelos conselhos, Neville encontrou uma cabine telefônica vazia. No topo de sua lista estava Luna. Queria assegurar-se de que tudo ia bem com o bebê.

Ela atendeu ao primeiro toque.

— Luna? Sou eu.

— Oi!

Como gostava da voz melodiosa e da energia que ela irradiava!

— Estou em Los Angeles e gostaria de saber se está tudo bem.

— Que bom você ter ligado. Mas infelizmente não foi em hora apropriada. Não posso conversar.

Ela não podia estar falando a verdade, não depois do que lhe dissera.

— Importa-se se eu lhe perguntar como está minha filha?

— Quem?

— Luna!

— Oh... sua filha. Achei que não tivesse ouvido direito. Bem, ela está ótima. Melhor do que nunca. E por que não estaria?

— Não quis sugerir...

— Ouça, se eu não desligar o telefone, algo vai queimar no fogo e vou ter de passar horas limpando.

A imaginação de Neville lhe dizia que não era somente por isso que ela queria desligar tão rapidamente.

— É claro. Não sabia que estava... Luna, mas foi você quem me pediu para ligar.

- Eu sei. Mas este é um momento crítico. Adeus

Durante vários segundos Neville ficou em pé, o fone na mão. Quem ela pensava que era? Confiara-lhe seu bebê e Luna o tratava como se fosse... sabia-se lá o quê!

Desligara o telefone na sua cara! Mesmo ocupada, tinha de entender sua necessidade de saber se estava tudo bem com Mary. Por mais que apreciasse o sacrifício e os esforços da vizinha, não deixaria que ninguém o tratasse como se fosse um tolo.

Aborrecido e determinado, novamente colocou o cartão de crédito no aparelho telefônico.

— Operadora, preciso de algumas informações...

Após quarenta minutos, Neville consultou o relógio e decidiu que era melhor voltar para o avião. As chamadas que fizera depois do telefonema a Luna não foram bem-sucedidas. De fato, o único resultado positivo foi que o detetive desejava vê-lo à noite, para discutir pormenores da investigação sobre o paradeiro de Savannah.

Neville decidira ligar para o homem após concluir que seria impossível localizá-la sozinho. As diversas conversas com as muitas operadoras do serviço de informações provaram ser perda de tempo. E ficou óbvio, após o bate-papo com Harry, que o amigo também não conseguira nenhuma informação; quanto ao chefe de polícia, deixara-o ainda mais nervoso.

Imensamente preocupado, ele não viu a jovem que lhe atravessava o caminho. Esbarrou nela e teve de segurar-lhe o corpo para evitar que caísse.

— Stacy?

— Neville!

Ele rapidamente deu uma olhadela na linda moça vestida de vermelho, branco e azul, uniforme que a fazia parecer Cleópatra, extremamente sedutora.

— Pensei que estivesse no trajeto Nova York-Grécia... — ele falou, tentando parecer natural.

— E estou. Mas tirei alguns dias de folga para visitar minha família. Há muito tempo não os vejo. Você parece maravilhoso! Como sempre.

— Você também.

Trocaram abraços e os pensamentos de Neville rumaram para os dias em que haviam ficado juntos. Parecia ter sido há tanto tempo...

— Estou indo tomar um lanche. Gostaria de me acompanhar?

O convite o tentou. Quando Stacy começara a fazer a rota Nova York-Atenas, quisera algo mais do que um breve romance. Neville optara por manter as coisas como estavam. Vê-la novamente o fez pensar se tomara a decisão correta. Mas, para sua surpresa, conseguiu definir o sentimento como... afeição. Nada mais.

— Eu gostaria de acompanhá-la, mas preciso voltar para Dallas em uma hora.

A expressão dela tornou-se fria.

— O que há de novo em sua vida?

Se ao menos Stacy soubesse! Mas ele não tinha vontade de falar sobre problemas.

— Minha vida anda diferente porque decidi que não quero machucar ninguém. Nunca quis magoá-la.

— Sei disso. — O sorriso mostrava que ela havia sobrevivido e se recuperado, mas ainda via em Neville uma tentação. — Está saindo com alguém que eu conheça?

— Não. Estou atrapalhado com negócios...Bem da verdade, atrapalhado demais para poder namorar. — Sorriu, sem jeito. — E você?

— O mesmo. Estou ajudando minha irmã mais nova a abrir um café por aqui e isso tem me mantido muito ocupada. Bem, se mudar de idéia, sabe onde me encontrar.

— Sim. Foi muito bom vê-la novamente.

Ele ficou parado durante vários segundos, vendo-a afastar-se por entre a multidão que vinha de Tóquio.

— Você foi muito corajoso — congratulou-se. — Que homem deixaria uma mulher tão sensual e decente escapar?

Stacy não lhe pedia um anel de casamento. Tudo o que queria era um caso, um acordo para que não namorassem outras pessoas enquanto estivessem juntos.

Mas ele não quisera nada, nenhum compromisso.

Sacudindo a cabeça, continuou a caminhar em direção à garagem. Ficou pensando que, caso mudasse de idéia... Bem, mas o casamento de seus pais dera muito trabalho e ele não queria se colocar em tremenda enrascada.

Era uma coisa que teria de considerar, entretanto, já que ele e Mary eram uma família. A criança precisaria de muito carinho, mesmo quando ele não estivesse por perto.

Escolhera Luna porque estava próxima e parecia adorar crianças, mas... teria sido um erro confiar tanto nela? Não seria muito ocupada para cuidar de um nenê? Bastara-lhe uma noite com a pequenina e ele já fazia idéia dos cuidados que uma criança exigia...

— Você parece pior do que antes.

Neville deu uma olhadinha e viu Rony a seu lado.

— Estou bem.

O colega colocou-lhe a mão sobre os ombros.

— Seu trabalho de detetive não funcionou?

— Se Savannah estiver em Los Angeles, o número não consta da lista. Conhecendo-a bem, sei que provavelmente está acompanhada.

Não, Savannah não ficaria só. Certamente estaria com alguém que pudesse manter-lhe o luxuoso estilo de vida.

— Bem, então qual é o próximo passo, capitão papai?

Neville riu.

— Obrigado, Weasley. Você realmente sabe como...

— Capitão o quê? Será que ouvi a palavra "papai" ser atribuída a seu nome, capitão Longbottom?

Com uma careta, Neville olhou por sobre os ombros para descobrir a atendente de vôo sênior bem atrás deles.

— Lorna, vou pagar para você e seu marido um jantar no restaurante de sua escolha se esquecer o que ouviu.

A moça de cabelos ruivos deu uma sonora gargalhada fazendo-o lembrar-se de Luna.

— É tentador, mas não há acordo. Confesso que não vou resistir; subirei num palanque para fazer uma declaração pública.

Ela poderia fazer isso. Conhecia Lorna há muitos anos e já haviam voado milhares de milhas juntos. Mas aborreceu-se ao sentir um momento tão delicado de sua vida ser partilhado com tantas pessoas.

— Você está olhando para um homem que vem sofrendo muito — Rony interveio. — Ele precisa ser tratado de maneira gentil.

— Oh, tenho de ouvir cada coisa... — respondeu Lorna. — Mas me diga, capitão... O maravilhoso rebento já nasceu?

— Já — falou Neville, sentindo-se enrubescer. — O nome dela é Mary. É linda, inocente e não merece tornar-se centro de uma discussão ridícula como a nossa.

Lorna o fitou, surpresa.

— Céus... Você realmente fala como um pai, Neville. Por acaso conheço a mãe?

— Não. É alguém de meu passado.

— E então, o que vai acontecer?

— Não sei.

— Ele descobriu que é pai ontem — Rony sussurrou.

Lorna fez um gesto afirmativo com a cabeça.

— Não é à toa que está com uma aparência tão ruim... Bem, tudo o que posso dizer é que esta vai ser a maior novidade do mundo! — Colocou uma mão nas costas de Neville. — Não quero magoá-lo, mas espero que não aguarde por milagres. Essas coisas acontecem.

No momento em que pousou em Dallas, Neville sentiu um peso imenso nos ombros. Dirigiu para casa, nervoso. Pegou estradas vicinais para evitar o tráfego pesado, mas isso não ajudou. Nem mesmo ouvir o rádio o deixou tranqüilo.

Sabia que mais confusão o aguardava. E que, mesmo que sobrevivesse a isso, no dia seguinte teria de passar por tudo novamente. A idéia era apavorante. Mas não parecia nada, quando comparada à responsabilidade de cuidar de uma vida humana pelos próximos dezoito ou vinte anos.

Nesse momento, Neville pegou a rua de casa. Não queria nada a não ser chegar, tomar uma cervejinha e um banho demorado, frio. Mas, no minuto em que desceu do carro, Luna colocou a cabeça para fora da janela da cozinha e dirigiu-se à porta.

— Apresse-se, Longbottom. Você chegou exatamente na hora de dar o jantar à sua filha.


	5. Chapter 5

**CAPITULO IV**

E lá se foram seus planos de tomar uma cerveja. Com um suspiro que mais pareceu um grunhido, Neville pegou a maleta de vôo, o boné e a jaqueta e os colocou na porta de sua casa antes de ir em direção à de Luna. Onde a vizinha encontrava energia para estar sempre tão alegre? Ainda subia os degraus quando ela observou:

— Nossa, como seus olhos estão vermelhos! O que aconteceu? Teve um dia ruim?

— Um pouco. Graças a você.

— Não me diga que se aborreceu porque encerrei rapidamente nossa conversa telefônica!

— Encerrou? Foi como se eu não existisse!

— Porque você telefonou em uma hora ruim.

— Nas últimas vinte e quatro horas, minha vida também tem sido ruim.

Ele entrou na casa e notou, aliviado, que, exceto pelo bebê, não havia ninguém. Dirigiu-se à mesa da cozinha e levantou o cestinho. Sua filha estava acordada, os olhos azuis bem abertos.

— Acho que precisamos conversar um pouco — Luna falou. — Agora compreendo quanto estes acontecimentos o chocaram. Ao mesmo tempo, apreciaria se pudesse se lembrar de que foi você mesmo quem se colocou nesta situação ao participar de sexo inseguro e que veio até mim, uma mulher trabalhadora, pedir ajuda.

— Eu não disse...

— Oh, sim, fez isso, sim! Fez o que pôde para eu sentir pena de você e teve intenção de me usar de acordo com sua conveniência.

Ninguém gostava de ouvir a verdade de maneira tão precisa, e ele não era uma exceção.

— Eu estava desesperado, precisava de ajuda...

— Ora, mas...

— Vai me deixar terminar de falar? Bem, não importa quão desesperado eu estivesse, não devia ter deixado o bebê com ninguém. Ela só está aqui porque confio em você.

— E isso me faz muito feliz. Mas também tenho um negócio para tocar, e todo o direito de fazê-lo.

— Se estivesse cuidando de Mary neste momento, você a deixaria para fazer um pouco de geléia?

Luna se endireitou e colocou as mãos nos quadris.

— Cuido dela muito bem! Se é assim que sente, então por que você mesmo não tenta fazer melhor?

— Boa idéia! É o que farei!

Claro que as vozes alteradas fizeram a pequenina chorar. Neville sentiu-se mais impotente e furioso. Luna havia ferido seu orgulho e não havia como voltar atrás. Seu sangue fervia enquanto pegava o cesto e saía da casa.

— Foi interessante. Se vocês dois representam a maneira como os jovens costumam conversar, estou muito satisfeita por ser velha.

Luna virou-se e viu a avó em pé, junto à porta da cozinha.

— Não me coloque na categoria daquele... homem ingrato! Ouviu o que me disse?

— Ouvi. E sem dúvida alguma Agnes, Minny e Ethel, nossas vizinhas, também devem ter ouvido. Vão falar nisso durante dias.

A menção às fofoqueiras da cidade deixou Luna quieta por alguns instantes.

— Tenho o direito de estar aborrecida. Neville foi insensível.

— Você o provocou.

— Não provoquei!

Fiona foi até o fogão e começou a aquecer a mamadeira da nenê.

— Ouvi tudo, lembra-se? Tanto de manhã, quando ele telefonou, quanto agora.

Essa era a parte mais sem graça de viver junto com alguém. Luna nunca conseguia manter um assunto em segredo. Não queria que as pessoas fizessem fofocas nem que a avó ficasse ouvindo atrás da porta.

— Bem, fiquei pensando em algumas coisas desde que ele deixou a bomba na minha mão, ontem, e concluí que tenho sido...

— Uma vizinha muito amigável? — Fiona ofereceu-se para complementar a questão.

Luna a fitou.

— Para dizer pouco. O homem teve um bebê com outra mulher e achou que eu fosse aceitar isso como se não fosse nada!

— Está absolutamente certa. Ele devia ter lhe perguntado diversas vezes se realmente queria cuidar da criança.

— Vovó! Mas o que está acontecendo com você? De manhã, disse que eu perdera a cabeça por concordar em ajudá-lo.

— Mas isso foi de manhã. Agora é diferente. Se pretende ajudá-lo, então ajude-o. Não faça jogos quando ele está tão confuso. É um milagre que o rapaz esteja conseguindo se concentrar no trabalho.

— Não estou jogando! — A avó a fitou e Luna entendeu que as palavras não haviam soado verdadeiras nem mesmo para ela mesma. Estendeu os braços, fazendo um gesto impotente. — Está bem, odeio o que ele está fazendo. Por que nunca tentou ser algo além de um amigo?

— Porque até hoje pensou que você fosse apenas uma adorável e doce garota. E garotas adoráveis ficam em casa.

— Pare, vovó. Sinto muito se isso me faz parecer impulsiva e egoísta, mas tenho orgulho.

— É mesmo? Então acredita que é uma boa idéia atormentar um homem quando ele mais precisa de ajuda?

— Neville fez por merecer; é o resultado do seu passado. E isso é tudo.

— Mas não cabe a você, nem é de seu temperamento, punir ninguém.

— E quem está punindo? Além do mais, se há alguma coisa que Neville Longbottom sabe fazer é se proteger.

A avó aproximou-se e pegou-lhe as mãos.

— Querida, acho que é o momento de você decidir o que quer. Enviar ao homem sinais confusos enquanto ele está lidando com um problema sério só vai tornar as coisas piores e fazê-lo menos propenso a ter um relacionamento sério. Ninguém lhe pediu para ficar apaixonada por Neville. Foi sua escolha, assim como a de convidá-lo a aproximar-se. Agora ele está aqui. O que vai fazer a respeito?

— Poderia pensar em algo que soasse como um conto de fadas. — Respirando fundo, olhou tristemente para a avó. —Eu realmente tinha de mantê-lo a meu lado, mas... queria não ter gostado tanto. O que faço?

— Aceite o convite de George Humphrey para ir ao concerto.

— Não pode estar falando sério!

— Só porque defendi o vizinho não quer dizer que esteja do lado dele. Ao contrário, estou ainda mais convencida de que Longbottom não é a pessoa certa para você.

— Sei, sei... E se importaria em notar que George é velho demais para mim?

— Idade é algo relativo. — Percebeu o desânimo da neta e suspirou. — Ao menos dê a Neville tempo para esfriar a cabeça. Então poderá voltar a falar com ele.

— Com a sorte que tenho, ele nem abrirá a porta.

— Terá de fazê-lo. Deixou a maioria das coisas da nenê aqui.

Incluindo o jantar. Luna pensou em como Mary ficaria aborrecida e choraria de fome.

— Talvez eu deva ir lá agora.

— Mais tarde. Ele tem alguma comida na despensa. Vai se manter ocupado com a pequenina, e esse será o melhor remédio.

Recomposta, Luna olhou para a avó.

— Para alguém que não o aprova, a senhora está sendo muito gentil.

-— É por isso que me obrigo a avisá-la de que pretendo convidar George para jantar. E em breve.

— Por quê?

— Bem, ele pode ser muito jovem para mim, mas ainda tem ingressos para ver a apresentação de Tony Bennett.

Rindo, Luna fez um gesto afirmativo com a cabeça.

— Mais do que justo.

Ela ficou trancada em casa até cerca de oito horas da noite. Sua avó estava na sala, assistindo aos canais de televisão a cabo, preocupada demais para lhe dar algum conselho ou repreensão.

Penteando os cabelos, Luna olhou-se no espelho. Pegou a sacola da nenê e correu para a casa de Neville, a saia florida esvoaçando.

Não houve resposta à sua batida e ela hesitou em tocar a campainha, pois Mary podia estar dormindo. Enquanto pensava no que fazer, tentou abrir a porta e viu que estava destrancada. Entrou.

— Olá... Neville?

Segundos depois ele apareceu, vindo da cozinha. Mostrava-se descalço, sem camisa e, não fosse a calça do uniforme, estaria nu. Por um momento Luna o fitou sem nada falar. Tudo o que conseguia registrar era quanto parecia viril e sensual.

— Será que poderíamos conversar?

Neville pareceu precisar de algum tempo para considerar a questão.

— Não quero mais discutir. O bebê está dormindo.

— Nem eu. E é por isso que estou aqui; vim pedir desculpas.

— Não é necessário.

— É.

Ele a estudou em silêncio durante algum tempo. Luna fechou a porta e só então percebeu que havia uma música muito suave no ambiente. Sentia também um cheirinho de leite; obviamente, da mamadeira. Percebeu que as emoções que emanavam de Neville deviam-se mais à preocupação do que à raiva.

— Trouxe isto também. — Ela colocou a sacola na mesa da cozinha. — Achei que pudesse precisar.

— Pensei em ir até lá para buscar, mas mudei de idéia.

— Você estava furioso.

— Talvez não fosse exatamente assim que estivesse me sentindo, mas acabei ficando com raiva por sua atitude... e pelo que disse. Mas devo admitir que também errei. Eu queria culpar alguém, precisava de um pouco de silêncio para descobrir o que anda acontecendo comigo.

Foi a coisa mais assustadora que ela já tinha ouvido. Luna juntou as mãos, tentando pensar em algo interessante para falar. Irônico nada lhe ocorrer num momento tão delicado. Sentia a garganta seca, como se fosse a primeira vez que se encontrassem. De certa forma, era mesmo. Se quisesse que Neville a levasse a sério, como algo mais do que uma mera vizinha, precisava mudar a maneira como se tratavam.

— A princípio eu quis vir aqui logo em seguida. Não percebi que também precisava de um pouco de espaço e tempo — balbuciou ela, esperando ter a chance de dizer mais.

Ele fez um gesto afirmativo com a cabeça.

— Suponho que, após todos estes anos, meu pedido de ajuda tenha lhe soado hipócrita, não foi?

— Não. Talvez desesperado. E doce, de uma certa forma. Senti-me grata por ter ido falar comigo. Acho que esperei a vida toda que você precisasse de mim. Não gosto de ter me permitido sentir estas coisas.

Ele parecia não saber como responder. Olhou ao redor, como se houvesse algo na casa que pudesse ajudá-lo. Fazendo um gesto de impotência, falou:

— O bebê dormiu. Gostaria de uma taça de vinho ou algo assim?

Vinho. Luna não bebia com freqüência, mas a idéia de sentar-se e bebericar, conversando intimamente com ele, era tentadora.

— Seria adorável. Obrigada.

Neville pegou uma garrafa da geladeira, uma taça e a encheu pela metade.

— Também tenho café. — Fez um gesto em direção à sala de estar.

Café. Claro que ele não tomaria vinho. Teria de voar na manhã seguinte.

Luna foi até a sala, mas ignorou a música, o local acolhedor e a janela, que lhe daria a oportunidade de pensar um pouquinho e não ter de fitá-lo o tempo todo. Mas decidiu parar na metade do aposento e começou a falar:

— Ouça Neville...

— Luna, sei que eu...

Ambos pararam de falar e sorriram.

— Vá em frente — ela disse.

— Não, você fala primeiro.

Sempre se portando como um cavalheiro! Seria muito mais fácil ouvir o que ele tinha a dizer.

— Por que não começa? — Luna insistiu.

— Não tenho muita certeza.

— O que quer dizer? Você é o pai!

— Fui "eleito" pai.

Falou isso de maneira tão seca que Luna o fitou, esperando ver algum sinal de humor em sua fisionomia.

— Como quiser. De qualquer forma, é mais do que ser uma babá.

— Você é mais do que simplesmente uma babá.

— Sou?

— Não é?

Luna mal tinha bebericado o vinho e já perdera o rumo da conversa. Optando por reverter a situação, tentou responder com a maior honestidade possível:

— Não é segredo que tento ser notada por você há anos. Talvez devesse ter encarado a realidade há muito tempo e levado minha vida adiante. Talvez esteja aqui para dizer que sinto muito por ser alguém que sempre lhe pesou. Quero que saiba que finalmente entendi a mensagem.

— Está desistindo?

De todas as respostas que ele poderia ter dado... não seria essa a pior?

— Por que sente como se não tivesse me notado? Isso não tem nada a ver com sua maneira de ser, Longbottom.

— Acho que sim. Mas a Luna Lovegoood que você me mostrou hoje é uma pessoa diferente daquela que ficava flertando comigo, lançando olhares tímidos. Sei que não tenho o direito de ser recebido por _esta _Luna, mas gosto dela.

— Gosta?

— E divertida, agradável e perturbadoramente sensual.

— Perturbadoramente? — Luna bebeu mais um pouquinho do vinho antes de colocar a taça sobre a mesa, temendo espirrar o conteúdo no chão. O homem certamente sabia como mexer com suas emoções. — Importa-se em me explicar?

— Não. Na verdade, eu nem mesmo gosto desta nossa conversa.

— Então por que não paramos?

— Porque não acho que possamos continuar como estamos. — Neville parecia cada vez mais inquieto. — Admito que fiz tudo o que pude para evitar que você se interessasse por mim.

— Mas agora você tem uma filha e precisa de alguém de confiança para tomar conta dela.

— Não é algo tão simples ou... mercenário.

— Vá em frente.

— Luna, não posso negar que optei pela maneira mais fácil de lidar com relacionamentos. Sempre achei mais prudente me afastar de qualquer coisa séria. Não a culpo se não quiser mais nada comigo agora.

— Mas...

— Você acionou estranhos e inesperados alarmes dentro de mim. Continuo tentando negá-los, ignorá-los, mas isso só torna as coisas piores.

— Alarmes raramente são elementos positivos.

— Para você não seriam.

Foi uma frase provocativa. Ela mordeu os lábios.

— Não poderíamos conversar a respeito de nosso dia por alguns momentos?

Neville passou a mão pelo queixo. Então olhou para si mesmo, como se tivesse acabado de perceber que estava seminu.

— Talvez eu deva vestir algo.

— Está bem assim. — Perfeito, de fato. — Apenas vamos papear.

Neville cruzou os braços e ficou olhando para o nada durante muito tempo.

— Savannah não será facilmente localizada. Ou deixou Los Angeles ou seu nome não está na lista telefônica. Além disso, ninguém veio reclamar o bebê.

— O que não foi nenhuma surpresa, certo?

— Certo. Mas, depois de dar alguns telefonemas, encontrei uma moça que namorei. Vi então que poderia... tentar novamente.

Ela mal conseguiu conter um suspiro.

— O destino pode ter um estranho senso de humor, às vezes...

— Esta é a frase da semana, hein? — Ele sorriu. — A questão é que percebi que não a queria. Não novamente. Com aquela pessoa, quero dizer.

Por mais que quisesse saber o motivo, Luna recusou-se a perguntar. Seria opção dele revelar seus sentimentos; não queria interferir. Tomaria suas decisões mais tarde, sozinha, na privacidade de seu quarto.

— Por causa de você, Luna. Porque eu me sentiria como se... a estivesse enganando.

Ela arregalou os olhos, meio trêmula.

— Por quê? — A expressão apática lhe disse que não havia resposta. —Não importa. Quando meus pais morreram, demorou muito para eu descobrir que, no começo, a única maneira de minha avó lidar com a situação era ficar em silêncio. Então calei minha necessidade de conversar e pensei que ninguém mais importava, para mim. É um hábito ruim e nós fazemos isso porque as pessoas que nos amam nos desculpam por fazê-lo.

Neville sorriu.

— E difícil dizer, mas já tenho as respostas.

Isso fez Luna sorrir também.

— Por favor, não me coloque em um pedestal. No atual estágio, eu não apenas cairia. Na verdade, pularia dali.

— Você é um mistério, garota.

— Talvez. Mas... aonde isso vai nos levar?

— Você é uma pessoa extraordinária; eu, um homem apavorado. Então, não sei.

— Ouça, Longbottom. — ela começou, aparentando autoconfiança —, não tente fazer isso. Somos vizinhos. Acho sua nenê adorável e, a despeito de meu comportamento esta tarde, realmente quero ajudá-lo. E tudo o que espero neste momento.

— E se eu estiver confuso sobre o que quero?

Luna respirou profundamente.

— Então pense durante alguns dias. — Começou a caminhar em direção à porta, tentando escapar da situação constrangedora. — Por que não me telefona quando tomar uma decisão?

Neville passou por ela e bloqueou-lhe o caminho. Para seu espanto, fitou-a intensamente nos olhos.

— Talvez devamos discutir uma ou duas coisas agora.

Então ele a beijou.

Despreparada, durante vários segundos Luna simplesmente ficou atordoada. Após todos aqueles anos desejando, sonhando com aquilo... O pior era que não conseguia se comportar como imaginara. Só era capaz de permanecer quieta, imóvel, como um pedaço de madeira.

"Não, Luna Lovegoood, você não deve fazer isso. Precisa reagir. Corresponder. Afinal, esperou muito tempo por isso!"

Com um suspiro, ergueu os braços, enlaçou-lhe o pescoço e retribuiu com ardor.

Neville era forte, quente e firme. Ela estava tentada a abrir os olhos, para aproveitar com todos os seus sentidos o momento, mas não quis fazê-lo. Percebeu mãos poderosas movendo-se por entre seus cabelos, complementando um beijo que se tornava cada vez mais exigente.

Ele parecia faminto e a deixava incapaz de pensar com clareza. Afoita, Luna quis que esses instantes durassem uma eternidade. Estremeceu quando Neville começou a explorar-lhe o rosto, o queixo, o pescoço...

— Como seu gosto é bom! — ele sussurrou contra a pele macia.

Luna sentiu um arrepio e falou baixinho:

— O seu também.

Ele procurou-lhe os lábios novamente, e dessa vez puxou-a com força de encontro a seu corpo. Com o sangue fervendo nas veias, Luna queria gritar de alegria, sabendo que não resistiria se ele quisesse avançar. O beijo se tornou uma sedução, os afagos mais exigentes. E, no momento em que Neville ergueu a cabeça, ambos estavam ofegantes.

— Nossa...

— O quê?

— Sinto muito. Era exatamente o que eu temia.

— Eu não sinto muito. E não quero que sinta. — Tocou o queixo forte. — Você beija muito bem.

— Você também. Quem lhe ensinou?

Era perturbador. O conquistador de New Hope estava com ciúme da limitada experiência de Luna Lovegood.

— Longbottom, acho no mínimo indelicado perguntar algo assim a uma garota.

— Está bem. Mas Luna... você se sentiu tão perturbada quanto eu?

Ela adorava vê-lo assim, envolto pelas emoções. Além do mais, uma mulher seria louca se não gostasse de ouvir essas coisas maravilhosas.

— O que sente?

— Sinto-me sem ar, perfeito.

— Foi... algo assim.

— Mais do que isso. Agora sabe por que eu tentava me manter longe de você?

— Eu não podia saber.

— Então suspeitava. Porque é uma atração muito forte.

Luna umedeceu os lábios.

— E então?

— Não sei. Seria mentira fingir que não a quero em minha vida. E na de Mary.

— O que quer dizer?

— Você sabe. Somos vizinhos, não sou o tipo de homem com o qual deva estar envolvida...

— Não me importo com a quantidade de mulheres que já namorou.

— Isso é apenas parte do assunto. Você é boa demais para mim.

— Está pensando em ter algo sério comigo?

— Sabe muito bem o que quero dizer. Você merece promessas e não estou em situação de lhe fazer nenhuma.

— Não me lembro de ter lhe pedido para se comprometer — respondeu ela, levantando o queixo.

— Não seria típico de você. E, acima de tudo, eu ainda nem me habituei à idéia de que terei de criar uma criança.

— Não foi bem-sucedido em tentar me apavorar, Longbottom. Por que não relaxa um pouquinho e enfrenta os problemas quando eles chegarem?

— Perdoe-me por ter sido tão egoísta e por tirar vantagem de sua generosidade.

— Não seja tolo.

— Vamos fazer um pacto, para que as coisas andem devagar. Beijar é bom, mas qualquer coisa além disso está fora de cogitação. Se eu... avançar, quero que me ajude a esfriar os ânimos. Combinado?

— E se eu não agüentar?

Ele respirou profundamente.

— Luna... querida, você terá de manter a disciplina por nós dois, está bem?

Luna ainda pensou em argumentar a favor do desejo que a invadia, mas, antes que pudesse falar algo, Neville a beijou novamente, fazendo-a conhecer o paraíso.


	6. Chapter 6

**CAPITULO V**

— Lá está ela. Aproxime-se.

— Não parece nem um pouco diferente, Aggie.

— E claro que não, sua boba. Não é a mãe do bebê!

Luna sentia que seus pés mal tocavam o chão. Por isso, não se importava com as fofocas das vizinhas, que não apenas comentavam as novidades com todos como também faziam questão de falar bem alto, para que ouvisse cada palavra.

Se o objetivo era afligi-la, davam-se mal. Naquele exato momento, dando asas à imaginação, ela se encontrava em um local lindo e distante, beijando os lábios sedutores de um certo capitão... Mas infelizmente a avó, indignada, insistia em trazê-la ao mundo dos mortais. Uma pena.

— A maioria das pessoas se daria mais respeito! — disse Fiona, fazendo uma careta.

Luna ignorou o comentário e continuou a ninar Mary, que dormia tranqüilamente em seus braços. Havia se oferecido para ficar com o bebê à noite porque Neville teria de participar de um torneio de tênis, cujos fundos seriam doados para uma instituição de caridade. Ela resolveu aparecer na igreja com Mary nos braços e percebeu que os presentes faziam comentários em voz alta. Mas Minny, Agnes e Ethel, as especialistas em espalhar novidades, não perderam tempo.

— Estão apenas curiosas — sussurrou à avó. Seu bom humor não seria maculado nem pelas bisbilhoteiras. — E eu não me importo.

O que mais a preocupava era que podia ver a amiga Valerie, mas não conseguia chamar-lhe a atenção. Val vestia-se adoravelmente, como sempre, e parecia muito solitária. Será que isso significava que ela e o marido, Lucas, haviam brigado novamente? Luna desejou que a amiga olhasse em sua direção, mas Val abriu a Bíblia e não levantou a cabeça nem quando o reverendo Borden entrou no altar.

Quando tudo terminou, Luna teve certeza de que jamais poderia sair da igreja sem se confrontar com as fofoqueiras. A avó resmungava enquanto a seguia para o lado de fora.

— Luna Lovegood! — Agnes chamou. Era a líder, a que instigava as outras do grupo. — Que precioso bebezinho você tem aí?

— E desde quando isso lhe diz respeito, Agnes? — A voz de Fiona se fez ouvir em alto e bom tom.

— Por que está tão irritadiça? Não tem nada de que se envergonhar... Isto é, se os rumores estiverem corretos.

— E quem começou com os falatórios? — Fiona arguiu, furiosa.

Sabendo que, se não fizesse nada, a avó poderia enforcar as intrigueiras, Luna falou:

— Esta é Mary Longbottom, senhoras, filha de Neville Longbottom. Estamos tomando conta da pequenina enquanto ele participa de uma ação de caridade.

— Isso é bem típico de você, Luna. — Ethel disse, a expressão enervante. — Sempre faz coisas boas para as pessoas.

— Quando o pequeno Neville Longbottom se casou? — docemente, mas de maneira cortante, a maldosa Minny provocou.

Agnes deu uma cotovelada na outra mulher.

— O pequeno Neville Longbottom, Min? Este é o ponto! — Pegou o pulso de Luna. — Como aconteceu? E quem é a mãe?

— Imagino que tenha acontecido da maneira usual, Agnes. Neville não é o tipo de homem que costuma freqüentar o banco de esperma da cidade. Mary não é adorável? Vovó e eu sempre dizemos que deve ser a criança mais bem-comportada do mundo.

— Parece que você está um pouquinho magoada — Ethel apimentou, tão ardilosa quanto Agnes.

— E estou.

— Conte a respeito da mãe da criança, querida —Agnes pediu.

— Neville não falou nada a respeito. E um direito dele. Agora, se me derem licença, eu gostaria de cumprimentar uma amiga. — Confiante de que a avó poderia lidar com o trio, Luna apressou-se em interceptar Valerie ao vê-la saindo pela porta lateral. — Ei, garota!

— Luna! Olá.

A resposta fraca e os olhos vermelhos confirmaram as suspeitas de Luna de que alguma coisa não ia bem.

— Algo errado?

— Oh... não. — Então seu olhar pousou em Mary. — Pode me dizer o que é isso?

Val estaria tão deprimida a ponto de não ouvir os recados que lhe deixara?

— Esta é Mary Longbottom...

— O sobrenome de seu vizinho Neville?

Luna fez um gesto afirmativo com a cabeça.

— Exatamente. — Então resumiu a história para a amiga.

— Pobre garota... — Valerie murmurou, chegando perto do bebê e lhe fazendo um carinho. — E como você está enfrentando a situação? Parece gloriosa.

— Surpreendentemente, estou bem. Tenho sido muito feliz. E como se esta menina fosse minha filha, sabe? Mas, ao ver como Neville lida com o problema...

— Você e seu Neville. — Valerie suspirou, a expressão gentil se tornando mais triste do que nunca. — Isso vai muito além do que poderíamos chamar de boa vizinhança ou de amor platônico.

— Mas ele se importa comigo! O choque o fez mudar. De verdade.

— Acha que sim?

— Qualquer um pode ver. Neville agora tem uma sensibilidade que antes não existia, ou que talvez negasse. Quer saber de uma coisa? Outro dia ele até admitiu que sempre sentiu algo por mim.

— Nunca duvidei disso. Mas ele tem um estranho meio de expor seus sentimentos, sem mencionar a situação por que está passando.

— Mas ele admitiu, Val. Essa é a diferença.

— Então o que me diz dos anos em que foi tão distante, até rude?

— Você não sabe o que Neville disse a respeito do passado difícil que teve. O terrível divórcio dos pais, a maneira como o usavam como arma para controlar e machucar um ao outro, como se o filho não tivesse sentimentos nem necessidades próprias... Não confia em sua habilidade de superar o medo do passado e teme unir-se a alguém.

— O casamento é difícil o suficiente sem esses problemas todos. Você merece mais, Luna.

— Não. De qualquer forma, quero Neville. Além disso, acredito poder ajudá-lo porque tenho visto e entendido as coisas pelas quais ele tem passado. Sei do que precisa.

Valerie forçou-se a sorrir.

— Gostaria tanto de poder concordar com você... Mas temo que esteja se conduzindo ao terreno das decepções. Ao menos prometa ir aos poucos. Esteja certa de que vocês dois estão verdadeiramente encarando as coisas da mesma forma antes de arriscar seu coração.

Mais uma vez Luna sentiu uma intensa tristeza nas palavras da amiga.

— Por que está agindo assim? Onde está Lucas? Por que não deu retorno a meus telefonemas? O que está acontecendo, Val?

Valerie olhou para o nada, um brilho de estranha dor fazendo seus olhos se encherem de lágrimas.

— Explicar levaria mais do que trinta segundos e eu realmente tenho de ir.

Assim que a amiga partiu, Luna permaneceu parada, estupefata. Val não era e nunca fora de cortar uma conversa de maneira tão abrupta. Até recentemente, costumavam tagarelar, pessoalmente ou por telefone, todos os dias.

Pensativa, Luna foi encontrar-se com a avó. Enquanto caminhavam em direção à caminhonete que usavam para fazer entregas e comprar suprimentos, expressou-lhe suas dúvidas:

— Estou muito preocupada com Valerie.

— Todos têm problemas. — Fiona colocou o cinto de segurança. — Estou mais atormentada é com as fofocas em torno de Neville. Bem, de _você _e de Neville. Fez questão de ignorar aquelas senhoras desagradáveis, especialmente Agnes. A mulher sempre aumenta as coisas. Eu lhe disse que não queremos discutir a maternidade do bebê, mas isso não significa que _elas _não discutam o assunto.

— Oh, vovó!

Enquanto dirigia para casa, o sol de meados de agosto iluminava a paisagem. Chovera um pouco há alguns dias, e a terra, que já estava se tornando inóspita, tingira-se de verde.

Luna esperava que as coisas continuassem assim. Apreciava o colorido da natureza. Nunca competiriam com o Colorado, em seus tons de amarelo e alaranjado, mas, quando o tempo era benevolente, as árvores ficavam repletas de flores e as casas pareciam ainda mais acolhedoras. O perfume inebriava e dava mais aconchego a prédios e residências.

Enquanto prosseguiam, a avó não parava de falar. Não esperava resposta; meramente expressava em voz alta os pensamentos. Isso permitiu a Luna divagar também; tanto que demorou a perceber, ao chegar, que havia um estranho carro em frente à casa de Neville. De quem seria?

— Onde está o carro de Neville? — a avó perguntou. Luna ia lhe dizer que o vizinho certamente já havia partido para o compromisso quando o viu sair de casa e abrir-lhe a porta do veículo.

— Olá — ela falou. — Você já não devia ter saído? O que aconteceu com seu carro?

Observou o bigode charmoso, o sorriso acolhedor. — Meu carro quebrou bem no momento em que eu estava a caminho.

— Oh, não!

— Pois eu sempre digo que estes automóveis não são nada mais do que brinquedos caros. — Fiona apontou para Neville, o belo bracelete de prata cintilando. — Diga-me se estou errada.

Ele deu à Luna um olhar, indicando que não consideraria a observação, e então acrescentou:

— A boa notícia é que o socorro veio rapidamente e me trouxe outro carro.

— Bem, você deve ser um cliente especial. — Seguiu-o e o observou pegar Mary, deitadinha no assento de trás. — Espere um momento! O que está fazendo? Se está atrasado, deveria...

— Não se preocupe. Eu pretendia ir mais cedo apenas para encontrar alguns amigos. Mas, enquanto aguardava o carro — disse, fazendo uma pausa para beijar a nenê —, tive uma idéia.

Luna também teve algumas ao vê-lo com bermuda de brim caqui, camiseta branca, óculos escuros e tênis. Mas, desde aquele beijo maravilhoso, há alguns dias, estiveram mais preocupados em trabalhar e cuidar bem de Mary, sem muitas oportunidades de falar sobre sentimentos.

— Que idéia?

Neville parecia meio enigmático. Se estava pensando em dizer que mudara de opinião a respeito de Luna passar tanto tempo com a nenê, ela simplesmente choraria.

— Gostaria de passear um pouco?

— Está me convidando a ir ao torneio?

— Tenho entradas para o camarote privativo da companhia aérea. Ficará protegida do sol, e lá haverá comida e refrigerantes.

— Mas... e a nenê?

— Posso tomar conta dela — interveio Fiona.

— Obrigado pela oferta, mas acho que devíamos levá-la — respondeu Neville. — Bem-comportada como é, provavelmente dormirá o tempo todo. E terei a oportunidade de mostrá-la a todos. — Fitou Luna com tal intensidade que a hipnotizou. — Sei que não conhece ninguém, mas ficarei a seu lado antes de jogar.

O bom humor nunca a abandonava.

— Isso é um namoro, Longbottom?

Ele olhou para Fiona antes de voltar a encará-la.

— Bem... já é hora de ir, não acha?

— Admito que o programa é extremamente interessante, mas já parou para pensar como seus amigos e companheiros de trabalho vão reagir? As pessoas vão imaginar... o óbvio.

— Não acho. Quase todos sabem que a mãe de Mary não vive aqui.

— Que os céus me salvem da lógica dos homens! — a avó murmurou.

Neville a encarou, verdadeiramente confuso.

— Que quer dizer?

Luna sorriu e tocou-lhe o rosto, para tranqüilizá-lo.

— Ignore-a. Ainda não almoçou e está ficando irritada. — Deu uma olhadinha significativa na direção da avó.

— Desculpe-me por ter uma opinião — respondeu Fiona. — Prometo ficar parada, quieta, e fingir que nada ouço.

A despeito do sarcasmo da senhora, Luna não podia se sentir mais entusiasmada. Imaginar-se passando uma tarde inteira na presença de Neville era algo imensamente maravilhoso. Olhou para sua roupa fora de moda e concluiu não ser nem um pouco adequada para assistir a uma partida de tênis. Se ao menos tivesse algo sensual e apropriado...

— Você está ótima — Neville garantiu, adivinhando-lhe os pensamentos. — Mas posso aguardar, caso queira trocar de roupa.

— Está bem. Volto já.

Luna decidiu usar o vestido salmão. Muito bonito, ficava alguns dedos acima do joelho. Comprara-o por impulso durante uma viagem com Valerie, no início do ano. A amiga lhe dissera que, com cabelos soltos e sandálias baixas, poderia usá-lo em qualquer ocasião.

Uma vez pronta, contemplou-se no espelho e sorriu. Estava bonita.

— Pensando em quê?

— Em nada — respondeu Neville. — Já lhe disse que está linda?

Ela sabia que o comentário tinha o intuito de fazê-la ficar à vontade, mas elogios sempre eram agradáveis. Especialmente quando vindos de Neville.

— Obrigada. Ainda não consegui acreditar que me convidou.

— Devia tê-lo feito na sexta-feira, mas não imaginei que pudesse estar interessada. Nunca me falou nada a respeito de gostar de tênis.

— Para ser honesta, nunca quis jogar, mas admiro quem é bom no esporte. E os troféus que vi em sua casa me dizem que você é ótimo!

Ele sabia que era preciso mais do que talento para desenvolver carreira nos esportes.

— Houve um tempo em que achei que pudesse jogar profissionalmente, mas então flagrei minha mãe tendo um caso com meu instrutor de tênis.

— Oh, não! Estava casada com seu pai?

Neville tentou fazer um gesto indiferente com a cabeça, indicando que sim, mas a forma como apertou com força a direção do carro traiu-lhe a amargura.

— Depois disso recusei-me a continuar praticando. No momento em que percebi que já não machucava ninguém, a não ser a mim mesmo, já tinha perdido tempo demais.

— Gostaria de ter sabido disso antes — Luna falou, a voz suave — para lhe ter oferecido apoio na ocasião.

— Obrigado de qualquer forma — Neville respondeu com um sorriso frágil.

— Mas então você descobriu a magia de voar e isso se tornou um grande amor, não é?

— De certa maneira, sim. — Até recentemente, ele acreditava haver perdido a capacidade de sentir emoções com muita intensidade. — E como se fosse uma terapia. Uma sessão de relaxamento à minha moda.

— Isso nunca me passou pela cabeça.

— Achou que talvez o que me seduzisse fosse a velocidade?

— Acho que sim.

Nossa, como conseguira enganá-la!

— Amo voar porque desanuvia minha cabeça, faz com que me sinta livre.

— A liberdade é tão importante assim para você?

— Às vezes, é o mais importante. — Em especial quando os pais brigavam. Precisara usufruir do prazer do silêncio, fugir à dor e à decepção. Uma independência que pensou garantir-lhe segurança emocional. Como estava enganado! Continuou, o semblante fixo na pista à frente: — Nunca usei o céu para ter emoções fortes. Afinal, diversas pessoas voam sob os meus cuidados.

— Você é cauteloso, hein?

Ele ajustou o espelho retrovisor, para observar Mary, adormecida no banco de trás.

— Posso dizer que há coisas que não arrisco. Com um suspiro feliz, Luna recostou-se no assento de couro.

— Bem que imaginei.

— Eu sei.

Continuaram em silêncio. Havia pouco tráfego. A distância, os prédios de Dallas ficavam mais visíveis, como em uma paisagem futurista.

— Arriscando manchar este... namoro, mesmo antes de ele começar, gostaria de saber se teve algum sucesso com o detetive particular que contratou — comentou ela.

Se fosse há algum tempo, Neville teria se sentido intimidado com a pergunta. Entretanto, agora era diferente. Luna tinha o direito de saber.

— Não, não tive. Se não tiver notícias até segunda-feira, vou ligar para ele. Espero que tenha ao menos algumas pistas.

— Parece uma luta contra algo misterioso...

— E é. Mary e eu começamos a nos acostumar um com o outro. Ela já me reconhece. Só quero que as coisas sejam explicadas e resolvidas, para o bem de todos. — Deu uma olhadela para Luna. — Sei quanto essa situação é desconfortável para você. Ela suspirou.

— De certa forma é, sim. Mas será que estaríamos conversando assim, tão próximos, se não fosse Mary?

— Não sei. Por outro lado, você tem de admitir que é uma senhorita atraente.

— Os homens têm me falado isso há muito tempo — confessou ela, olhando para o teto do carro. — Obrigada por me dizer isso antes que meus cabelos fiquem brancos e meus dentes, fracos.

Neville riu, charmoso. Estacionou junto ao clube e, antes que saíssem para pegar o bebê, afastou o cinto de segurança e murmurou:

— Espere um segundo. — Antes que Luna pudesse antecipar o movimento, aproximou-se e beijou-a.

Ficou aliviado em vê-la tão surpresa. Notou até um certo tremor no corpo dela.

— Por que o beijo? — Luna perguntou, com um sorriso, quando ele levantou a cabeça.

— Achei que assim você me daria ainda mais sorte.

— Espero que não esteja me confundindo com aquela loira sinuosa que sai de uma garrafa. Uma "gênia".

Ele sorriu.

— O que você tem é muito mais importante: doçura. Luna fez uma careta.

— Por que não posso ser sensual?

— É sensual, sim. Bastante. — Pegou-lhe os dedos e deu beijos nas palmas das mãos macias. — Se ficar um pouquinho mais sensual, não serei capaz de sair deste carro sem tornar a situação embaraçosa para nós dois.

As emoções que tingiram o rosto dela de púrpura eram adoráveis, e muito sensuais. Neville desejou que estivessem em sua casa, onde poderia deitá-la sobre o sofá ou, melhor ainda, em sua cama, tirar-lhe a roupa e sentir a textura da pele suave, saborear cada pedacinho do corpo adorável. Foi quando descobriu que não estava preparado para os sentimentos que Luna Lovegood lhe despertava.


	7. Chapter 7

**CAPITULO VI**

— Neville! Você encontrou a mãe da criança?

Ele suspirou. Devia ter falado a Rony Weasley que levaria Luna. De todo modo, teve vontade de jogá-lo em meio aos arranjos de plantas tropicais. Mas, antes que pudesse fazer isso, outras pessoas haviam se virado e Luna, sem graça, estendia-lhes a mão.

— Sou Luna Loveggod, vizinha de Neville. Estou cuidando de Mary enquanto ele trabalha.

— Luna... Um de meus nomes favoritos. — Rony tomou-lhe a mão e aproximou-se para olhar a nenê. — Neville sabe quanto é sortudo por tê-la encontrado?

— Bem, já que nunca estive perdida, não tenho certeza.

— Muito bem, Luna — uma morena miúda disse, sorrindo, enquanto de juntava ao grupo. — Sou Hermione. Este homem falador, mas muito simpático, é meu marido. Desejei pegar este bebê no colo assim que ouvi falar nela. Posso carregá-la enquanto você descansa um pouquinho e toma uma taça de champanhe?

— Rony e eu já voltamos — Neville avisou, sorrindo de maneira encorajadora para Luna, enquanto ela lhe pedia aprovação com o olhar. — Hermione _é _uma veterana em cuidar de crianças. Já teve duas: um filho e uma filha.

— Parece jovem demais para ter dois filhos — Luna falou, estendendo-lhe a doce Mary.

— Oh, querida! Acho que seremos boas amigas.

Em seguida, Luna foi apresentada a executivos, equipes de vôo, algumas pessoas importantes. Neville gostaria muito de pensar que a atenção que recebia tinha como causa sua reputação de bom piloto, seus recordes de vôo, sua atuação no tênis. Mas não se enganava. Sabia que o alvo de tanta badalação eram Mary e Luna.

— Sua filha _é _maravilhosa. Comporta-se tão bem! Mas não imagina quanto meu marido ficou entusiasmado ao conhecer Luna. — disse a esposa de um executivo. — Compro os produtos dela. Fui de Dallas a New Hope, certa vez, só para adquirir seus quitutes. É uma moça cativante. Meu marido disse que tem mais senso para negócios do que o planejador financeiro de nossa empresa.

— Será que ela estaria interessada em posar como modelo? — perguntou um publicitário, estendendo a Neville um cartão. — Tem uma aparência que lembra Monalisa. Algo clássico e etéreo, incomum nas mulheres.

Quando ele foi aprontar-se para o jogo, notou que Luna encantava o presidente da companhia aérea. Fez-lhe um sinalzinho duas vezes, em vão, e perguntou-se se alguém notaria sua ausência...

Com o orgulho ferido, finalmente conseguiu atrair-lhe o olhar. Luna desculpou-se e, protegendo a cabecinha de Mary, caminhou em direção a Neville.

— Já está na hora?

— Sim. Estive pensando, no entanto, se você ainda se encontrará aqui quando eu voltar, srta. Popularidade,

— Não gostou que eu apresentasse sua filha a todos?

Neville usara esse argumento para convencê-la a acompanhá-lo, mas essa era apenas parte da verdade. Havia outros motivos, menos definidos e muito mais perturbadores.

Não conseguira dizer-lhe, por exemplo, que também fizera questão da presença dela por razões egoístas: a tranqüilidade de ter alguém por perto que o conhecesse bem e sua inata generosidade. Queria que Luna estivesse a seu lado pela paz que sentia quando a via com Mary.

E, claro, pedira-lhe que o acompanhasse porque não era mais capaz de ignorar a atração crescente que sentia por ela. Mas, desde a chegada, descobrira um lado desconhecido de Luna, e isso o deixou mais do que pensativo; talvez estupefato.

— É claro que gostei — respondeu ele, começando a pensar que seria melhor não tentar tirar conclusões. — Mas eu não fazia idéia que fosse tão boa nisso.

— Longbottom, estou certa de que acabei de ouvir um elogio, mas não tenho muita certeza.

— Esqueça o que eu disse. — Incapaz de se acalmar, ele afastou-lhe uma mecha da testa. — Acho que estou com ciúme.

— Você?

— Sim, eu. Todos, aqui, a adoraram. Não apenas porque é gentil e graciosa, mas também porque é muito inteligente. Começo a perceber que não conheço o principal em você, Luna. E não me sinto bem em ser a última pessoa a descobrir isso.

— Pobre querido... — Havia um quê de riso em sua voz, bem como no olhar. — Mas este não é o melhor momento para se preocupar com isso. Não tem uma partida de tênis pela frente?

Neville desejaria não ter. Deixá-la sozinha, naquele momento, não lhe parecia a melhor idéia. Suspirou.

— Está bem. Depois continuaremos.

— Não vou a lugar algum. Exceto trocar as fraldas de nossa querida Mary antes que a partida comece.

Neville ergueu-lhe o queixo e mergulhou nos belos olhos.

— Deseje-me boa sorte.

— Você a terá.

— Estou me sentindo deprimido. Será que poderia fazer algo mais?

Ela ficou na ponta dos pés e tocou-lhe os lábios.

— Boa sorte.

— Um pouco mais?

Dessa vez ela o abraçou com cuidado, para não machucar a criança. E à ternura, à suavidade em seu olhar, aliou-se um toque de sensualidade. O beijo dessa vez foi mais longo, mais profundo.

— Estou com problemas — murmurou ele ao ouvir o próprio nome nos alto-falantes.

— Acha mesmo?

— Vou dizer aos organizadores do torneio que mudei de idéia. Não seria melhor encontrar um lugar fresquinho e quieto, onde possamos conversar e cuidar de Mary?

Luna suspirou e arrumou-lhe a camiseta.

— Soa maravilhoso, mas agora é tarde para voltar atrás. Vá colocar o uniforme. O público conta com você e, a despeito do que disse, não é o tipo de pessoa de quebrar promessas.

Nevillle acariciou-lhe os cabelos.

— Quem é você, Luna Lovegood? Uma bruxa?

— Vou lhe dar uma chance de descobrir.

— Prometa-me que vamos conversar mais tarde.

— Quando quiser. Enquanto isso, você se importaria em me mostrar como se joga tênis?

Luna poderia ter ficado em pé, ali, toda a tarde e metade da noite, apreciando Neville. Era o homem mais maravilhoso e atraente do planeta.

Alto, pernas fortes, quadris firmes e ombros largos, diferenciava-se dos outros. Para as mulheres, já era o vencedor, mesmo que perdesse a partida.

— Venha sentar-se aqui, Luna. — Hermione Weasley a chamou, na fileira frontal. — Guardei um lugar para você.

Ela agradeceu à alegre morena e, após acomodar-se, tirou uma mamadeira de um recipiente aquecido e a deu a Mary. Em segundos, as pequeninas mãos brincavam com a garrafa.

— Para uma novata, está se dando bem — Hermione comentou, tirando os óculos escuros.

— Não é difícil fazer isso quando um bebê é tão calmo quanto Mary. — Luna sorriu. — E, claro, ajudou o fato de que, quando adolescente, eu tenha trabalhado como babá. Foi suficiente para comprar meu primeiro carro.

Então contou a Hermione que fora morar com a avó após a morte dos pais, e falou dos anos que passou como vizinha de Neville.

— Rony diz que o capitão se tornou uma pessoa diferente na última semana... E tenho o pressentimento de que isso não se deve apenas ao bebê.

Luna apreciou imensamente o elogio. Entretanto, sentia-se pouco à vontade para discutir a situação, de Neville... ou a deles... com pessoas que até há pouco lhe eram estranhas.

— Sempre senti que Neville tinha um lado carinhoso. Simplesmente precisava de um bom motivo para deixar isto transparecer. Descobrir que é responsável por uma vida, por exemplo.

Hermione não pareceu se ofender com a recusa de Luna em falar no relacionamento de ambos.

— Diga-me, já o viu jogar antes?

— Nunca. Mas vi seus troféus.

— Oh, lá está ele! — Hermione apontou, e começou aplaudir entusiasticamente.

— Tomara que vença!

Querendo que Neville se concentrasse antes de começar a jogar, Luna não soube como reagir quando ele parou perto de onde ela se encontrava e atirou-lhe um beijo.

— Olhe só — Hermione falou enquanto suspiros femininos ecoavam por todos os lugares.

Luna não respondeu. Estava feliz demais. De todo modo, não teria muito a dizer a Hermione, pois em minutos seu coração chegou a uma velocidade nunca experimentada. O ar lhe faltava.

Os dois homens poderiam ter jogado formalmente, sem disputas acirradas, apenas para entreter a platéia feminina. Com sua presença morena, Bruce Paxton criava um intenso contraste com o físico de Neville. Mas ambos exibiam espetacular senso de humor e paixão pelas competições.

— Ambos são ótimos — Luna comentou, grata por Mary suavizar-lhe a ansiedade.

Hermione riu.

— Acho que o nosso Neville tem vantagem. Está especialmente inspirado hoje.

Verdade. Ele ganhou o primeiro _set _sem grande dificuldade. Durante o breve intervalo, retirou-se, enxugou o rosto e tomou um pouquinho de água. Poderia ter usado o tempo para descansar, mas olhou novamente para Luna e sorriu.

— Vê o que eu quis dizer? — disse Hermione, aplaudindo o gesto.

Quando o segundo _set _começou, Luna percebeu como era arriscado dar-se por vencedor antes do tempo. Neville perdeu um ponto crucial e parecia imensamente desgostoso consigo mesmo.

O segundo _set _durou o dobro que o primeiro, e terminou com a vitória de Paxton. No terceiro, Neville passou à frente, mas com pequena diferença de pontos. A disputa era acirradíssima. Quando a jogada definitiva, a que determinaria o vencedor da partida, estava prestes a acontecer, Luna já não agüentava de tanto nervosismo.

Mas então Neville sacou, Paxton devolveu com igual força e a seqüência só não se repetiu porque Paxton,a despeito de seu esforço, não conseguiu chegar a tempo para rebater.

A multidão se levantou, aplaudindo. Hermione abraçou Luna, que permaneceu sentada, exausta. Tomada pelas emoções, tudo o que conseguiu fazer foi derramar algumas lágrimas. De orgulho.

Neville tentou, mas não conseguiu chegar até ela. . Todas as vezes que tentava, alguém o interrompia para lhe dar os parabéns e exigir alguma atenção. Ele não deu muita importância ao troféu que recebera. Tomou banho o mais depressa que pôde, trocou de roupa e voltou ao camarote.

Quase trombou com Luna ao entrar.

— Luna! — Tocou-lhe o rosto lacrimejante, observando que ela protegia a criança e segurava as bolsas. Rapidamente aliviou-a do peso. — Você está bem?

— Claro que estou bem.

— Aconteceu alguma coisa?

— Não, eu...

— Sei que o grupo com o qual trabalho é meio barulhento, mas se alguém lhe disse alguma coisa, se foi rude...

— Fique quieto, por favor.

Ele afastou-se um pouquinho e a expressão de Luna se suavizou.

— Por que está chorando?

— O jogo foi maravilhoso. Você é maravilhoso.

— Obrigado. Mas... você não devia estar feliz?

— E estou. Mas há uma certa tristeza nisso tudo. Você é um ótimo tenista. Deveria ter seguido carreira, como sonhou. Mas recusou-se a fazer isso.

— Não fale assim.

Neville não queria que ela dissesse mais nada. Não ali. Abraçando-a, conduziu-a para a saída mais próxima.

A despeito da sombra da árvore no estacionamento, o carro estava extremamente quente. Demorou um minuto até que Neville colocasse a chave na ignição e ligasse o ar-condicionado no máximo. E outros minutos se passaram até que o carro estivesse frio o suficiente para que Luna e o bebê pudessem entrar.

— Longbottom?

— Sim?

— Sinto muito que tenha ficado embaraçado pela maneira como reagi.

— Mas quem disse que fiquei embaraçado? — Ele observou atentamente o rosto corado e os cabelos despenteados de Luna. Parecia ainda mais adorável. — Fiquei emocionado. Afinal, você chorou por mim.

— Por que fala assim? Ninguém chorou por você antes?

— Acho que não. Algumas mulheres fizeram isso, porque fui grosseiro ao terminar certos relacionamentos abruptamente mas... foi só.

— Bem, espero que tenha gostado — murmurou ela, bem-humorada. — Não é algo que costumo fazer com freqüência.

Neville a puxou para perto de si.

— Nunca me senti tão comovido.

— Está dizendo isso porque não quer que eu me sinta triste mas... E pensar que sua família, com sua imensa indiferença, o fez abandonar o tênis...

— Não importa. _Eu _fiz a opção.

— Deveriam ter lhe dado apoio, reconhecido seu talento.

— Talento não é suficiente. Eu não tive força, energia, determinação.

— Porque estava emocionalmente arrasado... - Apesar de apreciar tanta preocupação, Neville colocou um dedo nos lábios de Luna, obrigando-a a calar-se.

— Fiz uma escolha. Foi tudo.

— Oh, Neville...

— Por que não me dá os parabéns e me beija?

Ela obedeceu, mas não na seqüência indicada. Primeiro envolveu-lhe o pescoço e o beijou. No instante em que sentiu o calor sedoso dos lábios femininos, Neville correspondeu com ansiedade.

Não foi uma carícia doce, e sim exigente. Luna sentiu-se fora do mundo ao notar quando ele a queria. Com um suspiro, mergulhou os dedos nos cabelos loiros. Encorajado, Neville colou o corpo ao dela. Embora o ar-condicionado estivesse na potência máxima, ele sentia um calor intenso, imenso, ao perceber os seios firmes contra o peito.

Erguendo um pouco a cabeça, intensificou o beijo, explorando a maciez dos cabelos e aspirando o delicioso perfume que emanava dela.

— Parabéns — Luna murmurou enquanto sentia carícias ardentes no pescoço.

— Não está mais triste?

— É difícil ficar triste quando você parece tão... Oh, não sei dizer.

Ele riu, adorando a provocação. Ouviram então um som muito delicado. Neville deu uma olhadinha para o banco de trás e viu que Mary sorria.

— Olhe! Ela aprova!

Luna virou-se e brincou com a garotinha.

— Deve estar exausta por toda a atenção que teve esta tarde, senhorita. Por que não dorme?

— Ela deve cuidar de seu velho papai. — Neville estudou os movimentos dos seios de Luna enquanto girava o corpo para fitá-la. — Quando a adrenalina começa a subir, é difícil controlar.

— Está insinuando algo, capitão? — perguntou Luna, acariciando-lhe o bigode.

— Sim. Quero sua boca novamente, Luna. Não me peça para voltar para casa sem sentir esse gosto maia uma vez. Ou duas, ou...

Dessa vez ele a abraçou com mais força, os dedos; mergulhando furiosamente nos cabelos sedosos, a ansiedade por senti-la crescendo a cada instante. Adorava a maneira como ela gemia, como lhe massageava as costas, como brincava com a pele de seu pescoço.

Sentiu-lhe o coração batendo descompassado de encontro ao peito, os bicos dos seios intumescendo sob o tecido fino. Era impossível resistir. Neville deslizou a mão pela cintura delgada, encontrou os seios, explorou com cuidado e deleite os contornos femininos.

— Oh, Neville...

— Eu estava louco para fazer isso.

— É tão bom!

— Gostaria que já estivéssemos em casa. Então eu poderia fazer com que se sentisse ainda melhor. Alguma vez pensou nisso? Minhas mãos descobrindo os segredos de seu corpo?

— Acho que sempre... e mais intensamente nos últimos dias.

— Digo o mesmo.

— Verdade?

— Juro.

— Hum... Você uma vez não me disse que não era muito confiável?

— Falei isso porque achei que dessa forma seria mais fácil resistir a você. Porque eu poderia tentar esquecê-la nos braços de outra mulher. Mas... você tem de saber que as coisas já não estão mais nessa etapa, Luna.

— Eu sei. Sua vida está mais complicada.

— Não é só pela nenê — sussurrou ele, os dedos percorrendo-lhe o corpo. — Não se pode teorizar sobre essas coisas, meu amor.

Ela tomou-lhe o rosto nas mãos e o fitou.

— É a coisa mais adorável que já ouvi. Gostaria de poder acreditar.

— Eu não mentiria a você.

— Mas pode estar acreditando em algo que mais tarde perceba ser um erro.

Fazendo um muxoxo, Neville a abraçou com tanta força que ela teve de se arquear para conseguir fitá-lo nos olhos.

— Não sou um adolescente que não consegue controlar seus instintos, e certamente não quero apenas uma noite com você. De fato, não quero apressar nada, mas acho que estamos prontos para seguir adiante com este relacionamento. Vamos descobrir a maravilha de estar juntos. E prometo: não avançaremos o sinal, a menos que você esteja preparada.

A fim de convencê-la, beijou-a novamente, com muita gentileza, antes de intensificar o carinho para uma dança sensual, que aprendiam a apreciar. Neville queimava. Já estava quase sucumbindo ao desejo de deitar Luna no banco e cobrir o corpo delgado com o seu.

— Diga sim.

Luna não respondeu, mas também não o deteve. E, quando Neville iniciou mais um beijo, correspondeu com todo o coração;

Ele a queria, e muito. Mas não quis apavorá-la ao lhe dizer quanto. Saberia esperar, especialmente porque mal podia acreditar que aquilo estivesse realmente acontecendo.

Nesse instante, alguém bateu no vidro. Neville virou-se e encarou o último rosto que queria ver naquela tarde


	8. Chapter 8

**CAPITULO VII**

- Neville? — Jenny mal conseguia respirar. — Quem é?

Não houve resposta a princípio, e ela ficou apreensiva, tentando imaginar quem seria o homem que estava à janela.

Talvez alguém com problemas com o carro ou... Não, não parecia interessado em roubar algo.

— Voltarei logo — disse Neville, colocando a mão na maçaneta.

— Espere um minuto! — Luna pediu, em pânico. — Você nem ao menos conhece esse homem! Hoje em dia, precisamos agir com muito cuidado.

— Mas eu o conheço.

Conhecia? Ela ficou atônita. Quem seria? Enquanto o observava sair do carro, permaneceu muito chocada para dizer qualquer coisa.

O estranho, de meia-idade, tinha uma protuberante barriga, que sugeria uma paixão imensa por cerveja e doces. Tentava disfarçá-la usando uma camiseta larga, fora da calça, mas a curva era grande demais para ser ignorada. O olhar era enigmático, meio satânico, o rosto pálido e os cabelos, espetados.

Onde Neville o conhecera?, Luna perguntou-se enquanto os dois se afastavam, rumo à sombra de uma árvore. O desconhecido parecia falar rápido, e fazia gestos em direção ao clube. Pegou um lenço do bolso da calça e enxugou a testa. A expressão de Neville começou a se tornar mais séria na medida em que o outro falava; qualquer que fosse o assunto, não parecia impressioná-lo. Em determinado momento, ele colocou-as mãos nos quadris, num sinal de quem já não agüenta mais a situação.

Subitamente o homem sacudiu a cabeça, colocou a mão no outro bolso e dele tirou um envelope. Estendeu-o a Neville, que não pareceu nem um pouco feliz em recebê-lo. Guardou-o no bolso, de maneira raivosa. Depois deu um tapinha nas costas do outro e caminhou em direção ao carro. Atrás dele, o sujeito praguejava e corria.

Luna encarou Neville quando ele entrou no carro, e mordeu os lábios quando o envelope amassado foi jogado num canto. O cinto de segurança foi fechado com movimentos bruscos.

— Aperte o seu — disse Neville, sem olhar para ela.

— O que aconteceu? Quem era?

— Estamos partindo, Luna. Aperte seu cinto de segurança. Ou quer que eu seja multado?

Ele não quis exatamente ser rude, mas havia um tom cortante em sua voz. Luna percebeu que seria um erro discutir naquele momento. Decidida a não. retrucar, obedeceu.

Após vários segundos, Neville suspirou.

— Sinto muito. Fui grosseiro com você.

— Quer falar sobre o que aconteceu?

Ele fez um gesto negativo com a cabeça.

— Não. Mas você tem o direito de saber. — Saindo do estacionamento, dirigiu na direção norte. — Era o detetive particular que contratei para procura Savannah.

Luna estudou-lhe o perfil. Sumira a figura confiante e positiva que há apenas alguns minutos jogara e vencera uma acirrada partida de tênis. Desfizera-se como bolha de sabão o homem carinhoso que a abraçara e tocara como se fosse a jóia mais preciosa do mundo. Mesmo com a ajuda do sol brilhante, que lhe tingia os cabelos de âmbar e suavizava tudo ao redor, ela observou a tensão no rosto bonito. Queria perguntar o que tinha acontecido, mas era importante facilitar-lhe as coisas.

— E como o detetive sabia que estaríamos aqui?

— Deixei um recado em minha secretária eletrônica, caso ele ligasse. Decidiu vir me procurar.

— Parecia muito ansioso em falar com você.

— Sim — Neville murmurou, aborrecido. — Ansioso para me dizer que estava deixando o trabalho e para me mostrar a conta.

— Por quê?

— Assustaram-no quando já estava próximo de descobrir a verdade, acho eu.

— Ele a encontrou!

— Acha que sim, porque alguém apareceu em seu quarto, num motel da Califórnia, e lhe disse para tomar cuidado.

— Cuidado com quê? Com a própria vida?

Luna não queria dizer as últimas palavras, presas em sua garganta, mas precisava saber. Seus nervos estavam à flor da pele.

— Ele acha que sim.

— Mas não tem certeza?

— Disseram-lhe para parar de se intrometer onde não era chamado, a menos que quisesse gastar muito dinheiro em cirurgias plásticas. Acho que isso qualifica uma ameaça.

— Mas por que Savannah agiria assim?

— Ei, apenas acabei de ouvir a história. Nem tive a chance de pensar direito, quanto mais analisar!

Luna ignorou a interrupção abrupta, bem como tom ríspido.

— Seu investigador particular disse mais do que está me contando, Longbottom. Pude observar daqui.

— Sim, ele falou mais — Neville respondeu, praticamente mastigando as palavras. — Descreveu o homem que o ameaçou como um rato imenso. Está bem assim?

Ela ficou mais intrigada ainda. E furiosa.

— Onde está Savannah, afinal?

— Não sei, mas vou descobrir.

Ficaram em silêncio enquanto Neville concentrava-se em ultrapassar um carro. Luna aproveitou para estudar-lhe novamente o semblante.

— Não pode falar sério.

— Nunca falei tão sério.

Ela respirou profundamente, tentando aliviar o nervosismo.

— Savannah parece saber exatamente o motivo pelo qual o detetive a procurava. E, com a ameaça, mostrou que não apenas é a mãe de Mary como também não a quer de volta. Por que não aceita isso e leva sua vida adiante?

— Porque não é suficiente. Ela me deve respostas... um pedido de desculpas. A certidão de nascimento de Mary.

— Pode ir a um juiz e solicitar o documento.

— Não vou permitir que fofoqueiras tornem a história de vida de Mary um circo. Ela já terá problemas suficientes quando for à escola e alguns garotos repetirem que mamãe e papai costumam conversar todas as noites à mesa de jantar.

Luna colocou uma das mãos no braço forte, tentando confortá-lo.

— Quando chegar a essa fase, Mary terá confiança suficiente no amor que você tem por ela. De todo modo, pare de se preocupar tanto. New Hope vem crescendo e mudando rapidamente.

— Já me decidi, Luna.

Essa resposta a magoou. Sim, ele tinha o direito de fazer o que achasse melhor para a filha, mas... por que não a consultava? Afinal, ela passara muito tempo com a nenê, e se afeiçoara. Além disso, ambos sabiam que algo mais profundo estava nascendo. Será que isso não dava a Luna o direito de opinar também?

Fosse como fosse, ela achou melhor nada perguntar. Na verdade, temia a resposta. Como resultado, o resto do trajeto a New Hope pareceu um funeral, não uma celebração de vitória ou um prelúdio romântico.

Quando Neville entrou na rua onde moravam, estacionou e desligou o motor, Luna olhou para trás.

—- Mary dormiu. Vou levá-la para a cama. Poderia pegar a sacola?

Neville fez um gesto afirmativo com a cabeça. Sem nada dizer, pegou a bolsa. Luna nem parou para ver se ele a seguia. Dirigiu-se para o quarto de Mary. Ficou ninando a pequenina, que resmungara um pouquinho ao ser tirada do carro.

A linda boquinha curvou-se em um doce sorriso enquanto os olhinhos se fechavam. Luna acariciou as faces rosadas e sentiu um nó na garganta.

Queria desesperadamente lhe ensinar as primeiras palavras, ajudá-la a dar os primeiros passos... Desejava cuidar de seus machucados, quando se tornasse maior, e ampará-la no dia em que tivesse um bebê. Por que Neville não via que podia jogar tudo isso fora?

Cega pelas lágrimas, Luna beijou a testa delicada e saiu pé ante pé do quarto. O hall estava silencioso. Esperara que Neville a seguisse, mas ele se encontrava no andar de baixo. Com um sorriso triste, ela desceu para encontrá-lo.

Velhos fantasmas. Neville fechou a porta da geladeira com uma cerveja na mão. Precisava beber algo. Era como se isso lhe pudesse refrescar os pensamentos. Mas voaria no dia seguinte, e sempre procurara seguir religiosamente as regras da companhia sobre evitar álcool.

— Acho que ela só acordará pela manhã — disse Luna, entrando na cozinha. Foi diretamente para a sacola da pequenina e começou a abri-la.

— Posso fazer isso mais tarde.

— Não me importo.

— Deve estar cansada.

— Quer que eu vá embora?

Ele hesitou. Até demais. Como Luna tivesse se virado para sair, Neville rapidamente se levantou e pegou-lhe a mão.

— Não! — O toque tornou mais difícil a procura das palavras. — Eu... não sei como fazer isso.

— O quê? — A voz dela era muito tênue, quase temerosa. Os olhos revelavam emoções semelhantes, mas o queixo estava erguido. — Fazer o quê? — Luna insistiu, dessa vez com mais força.

— Dizer-lhe como eu me sinto.

— Achei que fosse exatamente o que estava fazendo enquanto vínhamos para cá.

— Não. Fiquei calado e não expliquei o que você queria. — Suspirou. — Deixei-a meio abandonada, essa é a verdade. Porque senti que você insistia em perceber cada poro, cada célula de meu corpo... para me tornar dependente de seu carinho.

— Isso é tão ruim assim?

— Como posso fazê-la entender que não posso fazer algo simplesmente porque você quer?

— Não é exatamente o que eu quero. Você tem me evitado há anos. Então, não me diga que o problemasou eu. O que quer que esteja acontecendo, é só com você. E acho que está cansado da maneira como sempre jogou. Quer parar de se enganar, parar de pensar que não se importa em envelhecer sozinho? Preocupa-se em deixar que uma oportunidade saia de suas mãos, mas não faz o suficiente para mantê-la porque o risco não lhe dá nenhuma garantia.

— Não quero machucá-la.

Luna ergueu a cabeça.

— Tem me machucado há muito tempo. Sabe de uma coisa? Provavelmente já é hora de eu acordar.

Pegou a bolsa e encaminhou-se para a porta. Neville conseguiu alcançá-la e virou o corpo delicado, obrigando-a a encará-lo.

Já que as palavras faziam mais sentido quando não eram ditas, beijou-a, apertando-a nos braços e mantendo-lhe os lábios cativos enquanto a carregava para a sala de estar. Finalmente alcançaram o sofá, e ele prendeu-lhe o corpo.

— Que droga, Neville. Deixe-me ir.

— Notou que somente quando perde o controle das coisas ou se sente vulnerável pára de me chamar de Longbottom?

— Sim. E, já que descobriu isso, poderia me deixar ir embora? Poderia, igualmente, não tirar vantagem da situação?

Ela tremia e não queria fitá-lo. Neville sentiu um misto de alívio e ternura. Acariciando o pescoço delicado, procurou fazer com que Luna relaxasse.

— Sinto muito, mas não posso. Preciso dessa sua fraqueza. Dá-me coragem para ignorar as minhas.

— Preciso ir para casa.

— Fique comigo alguns minutos. Vamos terminar o dia juntos, admirando o sol se pôr.

Luna não concordou, mas parou de se debater. Quando ele percebeu o que isso significava, deu-lhe um beijo na testa.

O sol tingia de amarelo a sala, dando-lhe um aspecto imensamente acolhedor. Neville observou o quadro retratando o interior do Texas na parede oposta. A cena era tão vivida que quase se sentia o calor se intensificar.

Voara sobre aquelas terras diversas vezes. Anos atrás, quando fizera seu primeiro vôo solo, pousara lá e sentira muita estranheza, devido à aridez e ao deserto. De certa maneira, era como se estivesse encontrando a si mesmo.

Como podia admirar uma coisa e ao mesmo tempo não gostar dela? Queria explicar isso a Luna, mas as palavras não saíam. Acariciou-a nos quadris.

— Você é linda,Luna Lovegood. É a primeira amiga de verdade que tenho.

— Covarde. Sou sua _melhor _amiga, Longbottom.

— Verdade, mas admitir isso é um pouco aterrorizante — ele murmurou com um suspiro.

— Não se preocupe, vou manter nosso segredo.

— Não fale assim. Não quero que isto acabe. Perdê-la...

— Não consegue parar de me mandar embora?

— Não fale assim, já lhe pedi.

— Prefiro ser direta. Você e eu não podemos suportar... — Como Neville começasse a acariciá-la novamente, ele parou de falar, pois um arrepio de prazer passou-lhe pelo corpo. — Não conseguiremos lidar com esta situação confusa. E não quero nenhum mal-entendido.

Neville também não queria. Mas no momento tudo o que desejava era beijá-la novamente. Gostava de tê-la assim, lânguida, a seu lado. Confiante. Capaz de sentir cada centímetro de seu corpo. Cada toque, carinho calor, aroma e prazer. Podia imaginar quão docemente insano seria tornarem-se amantes.

- Ah, Luna... O que vai acontecer conosco?

— Isso é problema seu; está tentando achar respostas para tudo — respondeu ela, inclinando-se para encontrar-lhe o olhar. — Passa dias, meses, anos tentando planejar coisas impossíveis de prever. E então entra em pânico. O que há de errado com um pouquinho de espontaneidade?

— Em teoria, nada. Mas a última vez que coloquei a teoria em prática, Mary foi concebida.

— Vê? — Luna sentou-se como um autômato. — Você não pode nem mesmo evitar falar em Savannah!

Ele suspirou.

— Acho que tem razão.

— Por que acredita que ela não quer ser encontrada?

— Não sei. Savannah viajou... Parece querer desencorajar qualquer contato.

— Pode me chamar de louca, mas... será que ela não está envolvida com alguma figura perigosa?

— Já não tenho certeza de mais nada. Sei apenas que preciso descobrir tudo, para que isso não machuque Mary mais tarde. Mas você está certa. O fato de Savannah ter agido dessa maneira indica que realmente é a mãe de Mary.

— E você, o pai — Luna acrescentou com um sorriso.

— Sim.

A palavra quase inaudível revelava um certo espanto. Neville tentara manter-se calmo a respeito do assunto, especialmente considerando sua primeira atitude em relação à paternidade. Entretanto, o alívio e a euforia lhe mostraram quanto esteve procurando se proteger, durante a árdua semana anterior.

Essa dúvida rapidamente tornou-se medo. E medos são tão cruéis... Temeu que Mary pudesse não ser sua.

— Você olhou o conteúdo do envelope que o detetive lhe deu?

Neville fez um gesto negativo com a cabeça.

— Ainda não. Seria choque demais para um dia só. Quero algum tempo para me acostumar com tudo, para lidar com a possibilidade de perder você.

— Já lhe disse que isso não acontecerá. A menos que me expulse desta casa. Estou aqui porque quero, Longbottom.

Essa era a parte mais difícil. Ele segurou-lhe a mão e estudou-lhe os dedos esguios e belos, as unhas curtas e impecáveis.

— Mas, quando lhe pedi para me ajudar com a nenê, prometi que seria temporário. Luna, você é uma empresária com uma agenda atribulada e responsabilidades diversas. Não tenho o direito de usar a atração que existe entre nós para coagi-la a negligenciar aquilo pelo qual tanto lutou.

Luna livrou a mão e o fitou. Estavam tão próximos...

— Agora ouça, Longbottom. Foi sua decisão me procurar. E coube a mim aceitar. Se não quer mais que o ajude, apenas tem de me dizer. Se eu não sentir que posso dar a Mary tudo que ela precisa, mesmo continuando com meus negócios, eu lhe direi imediatamente.

— Incomoda-me saber que você é um anjo.

Os olhos escuros dela brilharam, com uma pitada de humor. Inclinou a cabeça em direção ao peito forte.

— É por isso que está nervoso. Teme que minha ajuda o obrigue a alguma coisa. Exatamente qual de meus sentidos acredita que seja o mais perigoso? Estou consciente de que é alérgico à palavra "relacionamento"...

— Não pense nem por um só segundo que não estou feliz. — Neville a beijou de leve e com ternura. — Apenas preciso que saiba que ainda tenho de fazer o que acho correto.

— Savannah?

— Sim. — Neville avaliou-lhe a expressão, entendeu-lhe a vulnerabilidade, as dúvidas que passavam pelo rosto bonito. — Você anda pensando bobagens. Está errada e sabe disso.

— Sei?

Neville compreendeu que só havia uma forma de provar a Luna que a queria, e a ninguém mais. Inclinou-a sobre o assento do sofá e a manteve cativa sob seu peso.

— Savannah foi um erro. Nunca penso nela.

— Não diga...

— Correção. Não penso nela exceto para querer sacudi-la por ter feito o que fez. — Tomou o rosto de Luna nas mãos, fazendo-lhe a respiração se acelerar. Os seios arfantes atraíram seu olhar. — Você é a única mulher na qual penso. Posso lhe contar coisas de sua infância, se quiser. Guardo tudo na memória.

— O quê, por exemplo?

— Que tal sua primeira roupa de banho? Era um biquíni cor de laranja que quase me enlouqueceu. Fiquei escondido, observando-a.

Ela ficou boquiaberta.

— Está brincando!

— Bem, na verdade o que eu realmente queria... teria me colocado na cadeia.

— Ah, se eu soubesse... O que mais?

— Não importa, tenho muitos dados. Aos poucos vou lhe dizer.

— É mesmo? Sempre pude extrair as informações que queria à minha maneira.

— E que maneira é essa? — Neville murmurou, beijando-a.

O coração de Luna se incendiava com rapidez. A medida que Neville se inclinava sobre ela e passava-lhe a mão nos cabelos, percebia que o autocontrole de ambos se perdia.

Docemente, de modo tentador, ela o fez ajoelhar-se a seus pés. Tudo que esperava e sonhava, há anos, era ter um amor maravilhoso e delirante. E com ele.

Arrepiava-se inteira. Não sabia que, apesar dos olhos fechados, Neville imaginava-a sem o vestido, lentamente caído ao chão. Queria tanto alcançar o zíper, sentir-lhe a pele macia...

Excitado com a imagem, começou a beijar-lhe o rosto suave, o pescoço. Admirou os ombros elegantes e delicados. Mas era o tecido do vestido que o deixava ensandecido. Começou a beijar-lhe o colo bem na altura do decote.

Queria-a tão completamente... Precisava satisfazer seu corpo ardente com o paraíso que ela lhe oferecia. Queria-a tanto que a fazia suspirar com a velocidade com que se movia sobre seu corpo.

— O que há de errado? — perguntou Luna, abraçando-o com intensidade mas obrigando-o a parar.

— Você pode me deixar louco. Particularmente hoje. Então, é melhor mesmo que vá para casa.

Luna mal conseguia andar enquanto era empurrada em direção à cozinha, para pegar a bolsa. Depois, foi conduzida à porta.

— Neville! Posso dizer uma palavrinha?

— Não. — Antes de abrir a porta, ele a beijou ardentemente. — Não dessa vez. Mas não se preocupe, vou deixar que tente novamente... Muito em breve.

— Talvez eu deva fazer isso por escrito.

Com os cabelos em sensual desalinho e a pele do rosto corada, Luna exigia muito das boas intenções dele. Só mais um beijo, decidiu Neville, puxando-a para si. Então selou-lhe os lábios e deixou o desejo fluir.

Como esperara, inflamou-se com uma intensidade enorme e com uma rapidez surpreendente. Inebriado, forçou-se a respirar fundo.

— Não precisa pôr nada no papel — falou. Acariciando-lhe os lábios úmidos, desejou-lhe boa-noite e abriu a porta. — Vejo-a de manhã.

— Pode ter certeza.

Doía como o diabo deixá-la ir. Mas Neville sentia orgulho de si mesmo. Mas houvera um tempo em que...

Não, o passado estava enterrado. Agora, construía o futuro. Um passo de cada vez, como Luna sugerira. Aquele dia fora um bom começo. Não muito perfeito, claro, com alguns imprevistos aqui e acolá, mas um começo. E o dia seguinte seria ainda melhor.

— Se você sobreviver a esta noite, evidentemente — lembrou-se ele.

Respirando fundo, tirou a camisa e subiu a escada. Planejava um banho bem frio. Então abriria o envelope que o detetive lhe dera.

A mensagem era breve. Continha um relatório de todas as pessoas com quem Rogers, o investigador, falara, assim como citava os lugares onde tinha estado.

A caminho do quarto, Neville deu uma olhadinha na nenê. O bercinho fora presente de Luna, bem como o trocador. Ele começava a pensar na possibilidade de tê-la inteirinha, para sempre. Era a mais pura realidade. Savannah nada queria com a criança.

— Mas _eu _quero — sussurrou para Mary enquanto se inclinava para beijá-la.

Como era maravilhosa! Vestida com o macacão cor-de-rosa e meias floridas, dormia na semi-escuridão com os bracinhos estendidos e os pequeninos dedos fechados. Neville sorriu, orgulhoso.

Sabia que deveria deixá-la dormir, em paz mas teve uma necessidade imensa de abraçá-la um pouco. Pegou-a no colo e a manteve próxima a seu corpo. Fora meio traumático no começo, mas ele já ganhava prática nisso.

Levantou o pezinho e o colocou contra o peito. Depois deitou a pequenina cabeça no peito, sentindo o perfume delicado. Ninou-a um pouco e a fitou com carinho.

Era algo tão novo para ele...

Mas Mary parecia não se importar. Bebês talvez tivessem uma imensa paciência com principiantes. Esperava que sim, porque precisaria que ela o compreendesse. Foi tomado pela emoção. Talvez o relacionamento que começava com Luna lhe tivesse aberto promessas para o futuro. Quaisquer que fossem as razões, sentiu lágrimas inesperadas se formando nos olhos, e então os fechou. Sabia que construía algo novo e belo. Algo que o faria feliz o resto de sua vida.


	9. Chapter 9

**CAPITULO VIII**

Mary está cada dia mais parecida com o pai — Luna comentou enquanto colocava a nenê no carrinho.

A avó pegou uma xícara de chá e se juntou a elas. Ajustou os óculos bifocais.

— Agnes me disse que está havendo uma correria em busca de cobertores para bebês. Fiquei pensando por que Faith não me disse que estava grávida.

— Talvez porque a senhora passe tempo demais conversando com Agnes...

— Se quer saber, se essa "epidemia" de bebês continuar, as igrejas vão ter serviço por vinte e quatro horas. — Parou para respirar e avaliar o efeito de suas palavras no semblante impassível de Luna. — Isso me faz recordar... lembra-se do que Agnes me falou? Viu Edwin Fishburn ontem. O pequeno Eddie costumava conversar com você e passear de bicicleta sobre uma só roda, tentando atrair-lhe a atenção. Agnes disse que ele não sabia o que fazer, pois a noiva rompeu o compromisso.

— Agnes, Agnes, Agnes! Por acaso essa fofoqueira consegue cuidar da própria vida? — Luna sacudiu a cabeça, decidindo que já tinha problemas suficientes para ficar se envolvendo com o que acontecia com outras pessoas. Desejava que a avó também traçasse um objetivo para a própria vida. — Fale a verdade. Não acha que Mary se parece com o pai?

— Todos os bebês são adoráveis, independentemente de com quem se assemelham. Em vez de se preocupar com isso, que tal pensar sobre se ela herdou a falta de moral da mãe e a língua apimentada do pai? Estaríamos falando na parte genética da questão.

— Pare com isso, vovó. Sabe que Neville está mudando.

Para alívio de Luna, Fiona sorriu.

— Acho que sim. Ou parece estar. Por outro lado, algumas semanas não significam uma garantia. Lembre-se de Valerie.

A menção à amiga a fez lembrar-se do encontro que tiveram no supermercado, na terça-feira.

— Não sei o que fazer para ajudá-la. Val não se abre. Sempre arruma uma desculpa para se esquivar. Diz que está ocupada ou atrasada para um compromisso e não dá retorno a minhas ligações. Temo que ela e Lucas estejam pensando no divórcio.

— Estão na cidade certa, então. Bebês e divórcios parecem ser os únicos acontecimentos em larga escala de New Hope, atualmente.

— Ao menos estamos progredindo, nesse aspecto.

— Como vê, querida, mudanças nem sempre ampliam os horizontes.

— Tenha paciência, vovó! Não demorará muito até que essas crianças precisem de suéteres, vestidos e uniformes para a escola. Isso fará com que seu negócio prospere mais.

— Você é uma romântica inveterada.

— Devo ser.

— E se ficar decepcionada?

Luna sorriu levemente já acostumada à tática da avó.

— Quando comecei a fazer geléias e doces durante as férias de verão, e lhe perguntei se achava que poderia vendê-las, a senhora achou que eu ficaria magoada se ninguém as quisesse comprar. Mas os negócios foram ótimos.

Sorriu ao ver a expressão de indiferença da avó.

— Isso é diferente.

— Não é, não. Quando abri a doceira e comecei a vender para as crianças no colégio, você julgou que eu fosse adoecer de tanto trabalhar. Ou que perderia minhas economias, herdadas de papai e mamãe. Isso também não aconteceu. Será que já não lhe provei que consigo me sair bem?

— Está certo, está certo. Mas há uma grande diferença entre um pouco de fadiga e um coração partido. — Quando Luna começou a protestar, a avó ergueu a mão. — Vou tentar manter o pensamento positivo. O que quer que eu faça, tricote um suéter para Neville?

— Seria uma boa idéia para um presente de Natal. Algo com motivos navais ou um pouco de verde lhe cairia muito bem.

— Vou pensar nisso. — Havia um sorriso intrigante nos lábios de Fiona.

— A senhora é um doce!

Luna voltou ao trabalho, mas logo ouviu um familiar som de passos. Segundos depois, Neville entrou na sala.

— Alguém em casa?

Como sempre, o coração dela começou a bater desesperado. A aparência viril, maravilhosa, estava deslumbrante no uniforme.

— Papai está em casa! — Luna falou, olhando para Mary.

Os olhinhos do bebê se abriram, reconhecendo-o; ela levantou as mãozinhas, sinal de que queria ser carregada.

— Como está o ar lá em cima? — a avó perguntou, cumprimentando-o, enquanto Luna pegava a criança.

— Não muito bom. A frente fria que esperávamos para amanhã está criando alguma turbulência nos vôos. Como está o tricô?

Fiona o encarou durante algum tempo.

— Muito bem. Vamos, agora vá brincar com sua filha.

— Olá, solzinho — ele cumprimentou, segurando Mary no colo. Depois virou-se para Luna. — Gostaria de lhe pedir um favor.

— Fique à vontade.

— Devia ter pedido ontem, ou mesmo antes, mas... Você sabe que estarei de folga até segunda-feira.

Luna fez um gesto afirmativo com a cabeça, dizendo-lhe com o olhar quanto esperara pela sexta-feira. Será que Neville ia sugerir que fizessem algum programa juntos no domingo?

— Bem, fiquei pensando se Fiona tomaria conta de Mary esta noite, para que nós dois possamos ir até Dallas.

Uma noite em Dallas? Seria um sonho!

Desde o torneio, os dias de Luna foram de pura felicidade. Era lindo vê-lo com Mary, conversar longamente depois de colocar a nenê na cama, partilhar beijos inebriantes.

Mas um passeio a Dallas, só os dois... Significava muito mais. Era puro romance.

— Oh, Neville, me parece maravilhoso! Mas não sei se vovó teria outros planos...

A senhora tirou os óculos.

— Que planos?

— Você costuma sair com Agnes, Ethel e Minny nos finais de semana.

A avó levantou-se e colocou o dedo em riste.

— Ei, isso não significa que o programa não possa ser modificado. — Virou-se para Neville. — Se precisar de mim...

Ele tomou-lhe as mãos.

— Não sabe quanto preciso. Sei que tem gastado muito tempo e energia para cuidar de minha filha, e nunca lhe agradeci o suficiente.

A avó olhou, atônita, para Luna.

— Não lhe disse? Veja só o olhar dele. Bem, querida, o que está planejando vestir hoje à noite?

— Vovó é um amor! — Luna disse, já na estrada, no carro esporte de Neville. — Justamente quando acho que posso adivinhar-lhe os movimentos, faz algo que me confunde.

Ele sorriu.

— Ótimo. Vamos ao clube? Gostaria de levá-la lá.

— Mas não estou vestida apropriadamente, estou?

— Está maravilhosa.

Que transformação se operara na comportada dona de casa! Luna usava um vestido preto, justo, bem acima dos joelhos, meias pretas e sapatilha de verniz também preta. Se continuasse vestindo roupas que deixassem à mostra suas pernas bem torneadas, ele definitivamente desistiria de tentar comportar-se.

— Obrigada. Quanto a você, nunca achei que pudesse parecer mais atraente do que em seu uniforme. Mas hoje... está fascinante.

Deliciado pelo elogio, embora embaraçado, Neville pegou-lhe a mão e lhe deu um beijinho.

— Essa é uma das coisas que mais aprecio em você.

— O quê?

— Sua espontaneidade. Diz o que pensa. Acredite-me, é muito reconfortante.

Luna o fitou, cética.

— Gosta de elogios?

— Vamos dizer que o que você diz parece verdadeiro.

Ela relaxou.

— Está bem. Se decidir parar de voar, acredito que terá uma carreira maravilhosa no serviço diplomático. — Olhou para Neville. — Onde este tapete mágico motorizado está nos levando? Sei que brincava ao falar no clube.

O fato de Luna não o ter levado a sério lembrou-o de que ainda se encontravam numa espécie de arena, lutando pela verdade e pela confiança mútuas. O mais importante era que estavam progredindo.

— As noites de sexta-feira tendem a ser muito barulhentas na maioria dos restaurantes. Mas há um hotel, não muito longe do centro da cidade, que é tranqüilo e tem um excelente cardápio. Ao menos foi o que Rony me disse.

— Nunca esteve lá?

— Não. Que tal? Aceita?

— Claro que sim!

Assim que sentaram-se à mesa, Neville decidiu que devia ao colega uma boa garrafa de vinho, em sinal de gratidão pela indicação acertada.

— É adorável — Luna murmurou assim que o garçom os deixou, levando os pedidos.

Neville deu uma olhadela ao redor.

— Não acha aconchegante e reservado demais?

— Adoro lugares assim.

Neville tocou a pétala de rosa que flutuava sobre uma tigelinha de cristal com água.

— Gosta de rosas brancas? — perguntou.

— Adoro. Flores brancas sempre foram minhas favoritas.

— Fiquei pensando se esta pétala podia ser tão macia quanto sua pele. Não é. — Ele sorriu. — Por que prefere flores brancas?

Um rubor intenso invadiu o rosto de Luna.

— Parece uma cor naturalmente poética. E ao mesmo tempo melancólica, romântica... Pura e misteriosa... Inocente e exótica.

— Percebe que descreveu a si mesma, não é?

Como ela evitava seu olhar intenso, Neville tocou-lhe o rosto.

— Acho que não. Sou muito espevitada. Amarela seria a cor ideal.

— E quanto à sua avó? O rosa seria o tom ideal para Fiona?

— Não é surpreendente? Finge ser tão rude, arredia, mas tem um coração de manteiga. Devia ver o quarto dela.

— Deixe-me adivinhar: é cor-de-rosa.

— Indica paixão, poder, petulância. Vovó é muito influenciada por essas qualidades.

O garçom trouxe o vinho. No brinde, Neville murmurou:

— A esta noite.

Enquanto bebericavam, um pianista começou a tocar uma música suave, tornando a atmosfera ainda mais íntima. Garçons vestidos de preto passavam aqui e acolá.

Neville notou os discretos olhares que davam na direção de Luna. Não podia culpá-los. O cabelo maravilhoso convidava as mãos de um homem a acariciá-los, o decote do vestido sem mangas deixava à mostra muito da perfeição da pele.

Inclinou-se em sua direção até que seus rostos estivessem bem próximos.

— Diga-me, por que optou pelo negócio de comida?

— Que pergunta!

— Talvez fora de hora, eu sei, mas isso me deixa curioso. Foi algum conselho de sua avó? Ela a induziu a fazer isso?

— Oh, não. Vovó queria que eu trabalhasse em um banco. Para ela, não é próprio da mulheres lançar-se em um negócio próprio. Fica um pouco assustada.

— E você gosta de ficar o dia todo numa cozinha, em meio a um monte de pratos sujos, doces e bolos?

— Está brincando? Por que pensa que comprei duas máquinas de lavar pratos? Escolhi o ramo de alimentação porque — fez um gesto discreto, indicando as outras pessoas que jantavam ali — é sensual. As cores, as texturas, a reação ao paladar. A comida sempre foi um misto de arte e magia, para mim. Algo misterioso. E por isso que invento minhas próprias receitas. Gosto de fazer pratos coloridos, decorá-los para que pareçam mais apetitosos e depois apreciar o resultado.

— Nunca imaginei isso.

Luna deu de ombros.

— Desejo que meus produtos deliciem as pessoas. Que elas se sintam acariciadas, entende? Felizes.

— Um tipo diferente tipo de terapia contra o estresse — Mitch murmurou.

— Exatamente.

Lembrou-se das inúmeras ocasiões em que Jenny lhe oferecera amostras dos quitutes. Por que os recusava? Como fora tolo!

— Sabe de um coisa? Eu me sinto um idiota por tê-la rejeitado tanto.

— Vai ver que você sabia que, se experimentasse meu tempero, seria conquistado no mesmo instante.

Ele riu.

— Tem razão. Mas uma coisa posso garantir: seu gosto é melhor que os pratos que prepara, Luna. Beijá-la é uma experiência inigualável. — Seus olhares se encontraram. Neville se inclinou por sobre a mesa e aproximou-se. — Está pensando em quê?

— Não importa, não é? Descobrir vai ser muito divertido.

— Se eu não a beijar logo, vou morrer.

— Sei exatamente o que quer dizer, porque também me sinto assim. Mas a espera também é deliciosa, não acha?

Tinham acabado de comer. Neville fez um sinal para o garçom e pagou a conta. Já mudara de idéia a respeito de perguntar se Luna gostaria de ir a algum lugar, para dançar. Sabia muito bem que isso significaria perigo, e muito.

Mal conseguia esperar que o manobrista lhe trouxesse o carro. A porta foi aberta; ele rapidamente a acomodou e depois entrou.

— Longbottom, coloque seu cinto de segurança — Luna falou, preocupada.

— Eu sei.

Neville entrou em uma rua pouco movimentada. Estacionou num local escuro e solitário, percebendo que Luna arregalava os olhos, surpresa.

— Eu disse que precisava beijá-la. Não achou que eu falava sério? — perguntou ele, desligando o motor.

Nem esperou que Luna soltasse o cinto de segurança. Inclinou-se para beijá-la.

Sentiu seu nome vibrando nos lábios delicados, as mãos macias e belas passeando por seu peito, pelo rosto. Já não conseguia resistir, mas queria muito continuar.

Finalmente ela percebeu que o desejava com igual intensidade. As mãos passeavam pelo corpo forte, ávidas; os lábios mantinham-se entreabertos.

Neville gemeu quando os lábios se encontraram em um contato quente, leve, sensual. Aquilo o perturbou, incendiou-lhe a imaginação. Aquela mulher era doce, complexa, maravilhosa. Queria conhecê-la cada vez mais.

O beijo foi mudando, tornando-se mais instigante, explorador, devastador. As emoções já os dominavam por completo, deixando-os em imenso desvario. Mesmo sabendo que seria melhor que ela ficasse no assento do passageiro, Neville viu-se livrando-a do cinto de segurança e colocando-a no colo.

— Eu sei, meu amor — murmurou quando Luna disse-lhe o nome, em sinal de cautela. — Não me esqueci de onde nos encontramos. Ainda não. Mas você está tão linda!

— Você também.

— Seu sabor é tão bom...

— É mesmo?

— Preciso de mais um pouquinho.

Puxando-a, beijou-a mais e mais. Enquanto fazia isso, encorajava-a a tocá-lo e explorá-lo, querendo que percebesse cada sinal de seu corpo.

A pele sedosa de Luna se confundia com o tecido macio da roupa. Era pura provocação. Quando Neville passou-lhe a mão pelos seios, quadris, coxas, ela nada falou. Manteve os braços ao redor do pescoço largo.

— Perfeito. — Neville sussurrou a palavra contra os lábios sensuais.

Luna arqueou-se em sua direção, sentindo o desejo que o inflamava.

— Deixe-me sentir sua boca.

Um arrepio passou pelo corpo de Neville. Sem hesitação, inclinou-se, para que ela o beijasse completamente.

Luna, encorajada, mergulhou os dedos nos cabelos claros e puxou-lhe a cabeça, sorvendo-lhe a boca com avidez. Mas foi a maneira como se moveu, uma mensagem sensual de seus quadris contra os dele, que o avisou de que estavam próximos demais, arriscando-se muito.

Afastou-se um pouco e pressionou-lhe a cabeça contra o peito.

— Céus... — murmurou por entre os cabelos cheirosos. O riso sem fôlego de Luna soou-lhe estranho.

— Está sendo um cavalheiro, e eu o adoro por isso.

Neville respirou profundamente.

— Não se engane. Eu a quero, Luna. Quero fazer amor com você, mais que tudo na vida.

— O desejo é suficiente, Nev. Não tem de se envolver seriamente e...

Ele levantou a cabeça e colocou um dedo sobre seu lábios, impedindo-a de continuar falando.

— Não diga isso. As coisas não devem ser à minha maneira. — Puxou-a para perto de si novamente. —-Você está fazendo coisas muito sérias com minha cabeça e com meu coração, Luh.

— Sei quanto lhe custa dizer isso, e desejava encontrar algo espirituoso para falar, a fim de aliviar a tensão. Mas tudo o que posso fazer é confessar que estou tranqüila e muito, muito feliz.

— Sabe de uma coisa? Deveríamos estar em uma pista de danças. A noite, como dizem, é uma criança. Além disso, preciso recompensá-la por tudo o que fez por mim. Mas só consigo pensar em tocá-la, em ouvir os gemidos que dá quando nos abraçamos.

— O que faço por você e Mary não exige recompensa. Quanto à dança... Acha que seria o programa mais adequado agora, Longbottom?

Ele fez uma careta triste.

— Não. — Sorriu. — Seríamos presos por atentado ao pudor. — Suspirou, os olhos brilhando. — Eu gostaria...

— Não fale, Nev. — Dessa vez, ela se afastou um pouco. — Se o que vai dizer tem algo a ver com a mãe de Mary, partiria meu coração.

— Não, não. — Ele tomou-lhe a mão e lhe deu um fervoroso beijo na palma. — Talvez tenha ver, isso sim, com Mary. Quer saber? Acredito que sempre quis ter alguém como ela.

— Fico feliz em saber. — Luna acariciou-lhe o rosto. — Mas então, o que há de errado?

Depois de ter passado a última semana atrás do detetive, de haver pensado seriamente na possibilidade de um confronto entre Luna e Savannah, Neville vinha evitando fazer menção ao assunto. Não desejava melindrá-la. A última coisa que lhe diria era que buscava uma maneira de contatar Savannah sempre que voava para Los Angeles.

Não gostaria de confessar isso a Luna. Desejava encontrar uma maneira de resolver essa confusão sem fazê-la sentir-se vulnerável.

Na verdade, estava apaixonado por ela. Não sabia exatamente quando isso acontecera. Na primeira vez que a vira com Mary? Ou quando a beijara? Tudo o que sabia com certeza era que essa era a mulher com quem queria passar o resto de sua vida. Mas será que o casamento funcionaria?

Luna importava-se com ele. E o amava. Amava mesmo? Infelizmente, não estava totalmente convencido disso. Talvez ela sequer soubesse o que era o amor. Tivera poucos namorados, e todas as pistas indicavam que se mantinha virgem.

Luna podia estar se enganando, e isso o deixava com um medo imenso. E se aquelas emoções não passassem de uma grande confusão? E se a compaixão dela tivesse sido confundida com atração sexual?

Ele sabia de que falava. Vira o casamento dos pais fracassar, e depois nenhum deles conseguiu se recuperar. Os casais, antes de formalizar a união, esqueciam-se de considerar esse aspecto. O casamento não se limitava a um homem e uma mulher. Se crianças estivessem envolvidas, sofreriam também.

E Neville não podia evitar pensar no quanto ele, Luna e Mary já estavam ligados. Era por isso que se mantinha naquela constante batalha para manter o desejo e os sonhos sob vigília até que as coisas se decidissem. Até que estivesse certo de que poderia ter um futuro com Luna.

— Não há nada errado, querida — disse, beijando-a com ternura antes de colocá-la de volta no assento. — Nada que não se resolva em breve.

— Preocupações ligadas a Mary, certo? Está preocupado em garantir que ela seja legalmente sua?

Neville não queria falar nisso. Também não desejava que Luna se preocupasse com o assunto. Sabia que ela não queria que tivesse algum contato com Savannah, e buscou uma maneira de se esquivar.

— Não é isso. Bem, talvez depois eu me preocupe com o assunto, mas não agora. Decidi seguir seu conselho e contratar um advogado. Harry me disse para fazer isso logo no início mas... diabos, você sabe do resto.

— Estou feliz que tenha mudado de idéia. — Mesmo no escuro era evidente o alívio na expressão de Luna. — Tenho certeza de que assim obterá os resultados que tanto procura.

Talvez os resultados legais, obviamente. Mas somente Savannah poderia lhe dar as respostas para as perguntas que o assaltavam. Esperava consegui-las antes que Luna descobrisse que não lhe contara tudo.


	10. Chapter 10

**CAPITULO IX**

— Estão loucos? É fundamental que eu volte para Dallas hoje à noite! — Neville disse a Rony, em frente ao portão que conduzia à aeronave.

— Se eu não chegar em casa a tempo de ficar com as crianças enquanto Mione vai para o chá de cozinha de uma amiga, ela ficará furiosa. Bem, mas acho que temos alguns telefonemas a fazer. Os mecânicos disseram que o problema hidráulico parece mais sério do que imaginavam, e querem manter o avião aqui, à noite, para ter certeza de que não se esqueceram de nada importante.

— Eu sei, eu sei. — Essa era a segunda vez que Rony lhe explicava isso, deixando-o ainda mais nervos com a situação.

Com um suspiro, procurou dissipar a tensão que lhe torturava as costas e o pescoço. Quando percebera que algo não ia bem durante o vôo, não tiveram tempo de dar-se conta do estresse que os dominou. Mantiveram a atenção e pousaram de maneira segura.

Mas, desde que o perigo havia passado, Neville senti uma dor de cabeça intensa, e suas costas parecia travadas.

— Diabos... Pelo menos me diga se os passageiros foram transferidos para outros vôos.

Rony fez um gesto afirmativo com a cabeça.

— Todos eles. É uma boa notícia, já que estamos em setembro. A estação de férias terminou, os feriados ainda não começaram e teremos um avião parcialmente vazio. Venha, anime-se!

— Por quê?

Com um olhar amigável, Rony disse:

— Pense que as coisas poderiam ter sido piores.

Neville sentiu-se imensamente envergonhado e culpado.

— Desculpe-me por ser tão tolo. Há alguma coisa que possamos fazer antes de procurar um local para pernoitar?

— Tudo foi providenciado. Até já liguei para nosso hotel favorito, a fim de ter certeza de que haveria dois quartos vagos. — Rony ajeitou o boné antes de dar um tapinha nas costas do amigo. — Vamos pegar um táxi e encarar da melhor maneira possível essa situação imprevista.

Menos de dez minutos depois, estavam presos no tráfego, observando o motorista esgueirar-se por entre a barreira de veículos.

— Só faltava essa! — Neville falou baixinho. — Evitamos um acidente aéreo, mas podemos morrer num congestionamento de automóveis!

— Eu estava pensando a mesma coisa. Talvez pudéssemos conversar, para nos manter tranqüilos.

— Que tal falarmos a respeito de meu desejo de tomar conta de Mary? Ainda não comemorei.

Rony sorriu.

— Não era bem isso que eu tinha em mente. E que tal falar sobre esta noite? Você e Luna planejavam algo especial?

— Eu poderia dizer que sim. Faz um mês que Mary foi deixada à minha porta.

O belo rosto do amigo mostrava afeição e simpatia.

— Pudera você estar tão aborrecido... Quais eram os planos?

— Apenas um jantar que Luna mesma ia preparar. — Sua família, pensou Neville, experimentando uma satisfação estranha. — Ouça, eu sinto muito. Não devia ter me comportado daquela maneira.

— Está tudo bem. Sei que esta seria uma noite especial, de comemoração. Não é à toa que você ficou tão aborrecido.

A vida tornava-se doce, quase perfeita. Neville não buscava mais desculpas para se manter distante de Luna. Mal podia aguardar para chegar em casa e vê-la.

— Então, como estão as coisas entre vocês? — Rony perguntou, interrompendo-lhe os pensamentos. — Hermione sempre me pergunta quando receberemos o convite de casamento.

Era exatamente o que o coração de Neville pedia: casamento. Mas a mente procurava detê-lo. Por um motivo: ainda não fizera contato com Savannah. Ainda não dera o fato por encerrado.

Era cada vez mais difícil arranjar desculpas quando Luna lhe perguntava em que estágio a situação se encontrava. Ele não achava decente mentir, mas o fazia para deixá-la mais tranqüila.

— Queremos deixar tudo muito claro. Apressar as coisas poderá criar problemas futuros — falou. Não sabia se Rony julgaria as palavras tão artificiais quanto soaram a seus próprios ouvidos.

— Está certo. Deixe o velho Rony lhe dar algum conselho, amigo. Esperar o momento certo não significa nada após um vôo como hoje. Você faz o que sabe que é adequado e não me deve nenhuma explicação.

Neville ainda pensava nessas palavras quando finalmente chegaram ao hotel. Foi direto para o quarto, primeira coisa que fez depois de tirar o paletó e colocá-lo no encosto de uma cadeira foi ligar para Luna.

— Residência das Lovegood. — a voz familiar de Fiona soou, do outro lado da linha. — Se você for vendedor, vou desligar o telefone na sua cara.

Neville sorriu. A avó de Luna às vezes podia ser mais espontânea do que uma criança.

— O que está fazendo, Fiona?

— Neville! É você? Pensei que fosse algum vendedor. Eles têm nos aborrecido muito, ultimamente. Parecem saber exatamente quando Luna não está, e então telefonam, para vender tudo. De lâmpadas a hambúrgueres. Eu já nem consigo mais ficar sentada...

— Sinto muito. Luna está?

— Não. Saiu pouco antes de o telefone começar a tocar.

Neville massageava o pescoço e tentava se lembrar se ela lhe dissera algo a respeito de algum compromisso.

— Sabe se voltará logo?

— Oh, é claro que sim. Foi à cidade, fazer uma visita à butique de bebês. Queria comprar algumas coisas para hoje à noite. Algo especial para a nenê, você sabe.

Ele sentiu um aperto no coração.

— Sim, hoje à noite. — A única maneira de lidar com a injustiça da situação era seguir seu impulso. — Fiona, diga-lhe que... anote um número de telefone, está bem? Mas diga a ela que liguei e que em breve voltarei a telefonar.

Assim que desligou, pegou o paletó. Luna fora comprar algo para Mary; devia ter pensado nisso também. Poderia descer e ver se havia algum presente no hall do hotel, em alguma das pequenas lojas. Ele e Rony combinaram jantar juntos, mas estaria de volta a tempo.

Neville abriu a porta e ficou pálido ao ver, junto à soleira, uma loira vestida com roupas de couro e usando óculos escuros.

— Um mês? Como o tempo passou depressa! — Faith Harper massageava as próprias costas atrás do balcão.

Luna não pôde deixar de observar a blusa apropriada para grávidas que a moça usava. A barriguinha já era evidente. Como sempre, quem fosse à loja, testemunhava as mudanças no corpo de Faith.

— Quanto tempo falta para o bebê nascer?

— Pouco mais de dois meses — respondeu a moça, colocando a mão protetora sobre o ventre. Sua expressão tornou-se mais suave, embora um tanto triste. — Fiquei assustada ao saber que estava grávida, mas agora... mal posso esperar.

Faith fora criada com muito rigor pela tia, já falecida.

— Posso imaginar — Luna murmurou, procurando as palavras certas.

Tinha dezenas deperguntas, mas viu que a outra não pretendia falar mais no assunto. Então calou-se. Que direito tinha de insistir?

— Você está no negócio certo: tem uma loja para bebês. Ah, sabe quem mais engravidou? Michelle Parker. Nós nos encontramos outro dia, no estacionamento.

Faith olhou para o nada, mas enrubesceu.

— Eu... não sabia sobre Michelle.

— Recordo-me de tê-la visto na festa de noivado com Michael Russo.

O sorriso de Faith foi forçado.

— Sim, mas... — Fez uma pausa e apoiou-se no balcão repleto de brinquedos. — Oh! Como isso pôde acontecer? Essa mercadoria chegou ontem e eu já estraguei alguns potes! — exclamou ao derrubá-los ao chão.

Luna agachou-se para ajudá-la a limpar tudo.

— Estas embalagens são adoráveis.

— A idéia de preenchê-las com um gel para banho me pareceu maravilhosa — Faith continuou, os olhos sonhadores ao pegar uma delas. — E o bebê pode brincar durante o banho. Há também uma coleção completa de sabonetes e xampus. Veja que bonitos.

— Acho que vou levar este — Luna respondeu assim que o telefone tocou. — Por que não atende enquanto dou mais uma olhadinha por aí?

Com um murmúrio de agradecimento, Faith apressou-se em pegar o fone, deixando-a à vontade. A campainha soou quando um cliente entrava na loja, alguém que Luna ficou muito feliz em ver.

— Valerie! Que surpresa maravilhosa!

Quando a amiga a avistou, apressou-se em sua direção.

— O que faz aqui? Ainda mimando a garotinha? — perguntou, abraçando Luna.

— Exatamente. — Ela sorriu. — Está bem-humorada, querida. Que ótimo. Eu estava preocupada com você.

Vai respondeu com um suspiro.

— Apreciei muito sua preocupação mas... Bem, o único jeito de lhe contar é ir direto ao assunto. Lucas e eu recebemos notícias inacreditáveis. Joe Danson e sua esposa Carrie sofreram um acidente e acabaram falecendo. Joe e Lucas eram amigos desde crianças, e acabamos de saber que somos os tutores dos dois filhos que o casal deixou. Acredita nisso?

— Mal posso imaginar! Na verdade, não sei se devo cumprimentá-la ou dar-lhe minhas condolências.

— Sei o que quer dizer. Quando recebemos o telefonema, Lucas e eu ficamos sentados, olhando um para o outro durante muito tempo. Mas agora... — Valerie fez um gesto de impotência. — Nada posso fazer a não ser acreditar que este é um sinal de que devemos lidar com nossos problemas e permanecer juntos.

Luna teve apenas de pensar no passado de Neville para saber que crianças não garantiam um futuro feliz. Não lhe cabia, entretanto, dizer isso à amiga.

— Então são duas crianças...

— Duas lindas menininhas. Estou aqui para comprar algumas coisas para o guarda-roupas delas, enquanto brincam com Lucas.

— Lucas está tomando conta das garotas?

— Há dois dias, e já está exausto. — O olhar de Valerie passeou pela loja. Arregalou os olhos ao ver Faith. — Ei, estou mesmo vendo aquilo? Ela está grávida? Que história é essa?

— Um mistério. Faith nada fala a respeito. Lembra-me de alguém que conheço...

— Sinto muito, querida, mas precisei de tempo. Ainda preciso. Logo lhe contarei tudo. Além disso, você precisa conhecer as meninas.

— E você precisa ver a nenê de Neville.

A amiga deu-lhe um tapinha nas costas.

— Como vão as coisas?

— Maravilhosas. Incríveis.

— Você está apaixonada.

— Você fala como se isso fosse horrível!

— É preocupante. Neville ainda inspira cuidados. Usou de seu charme para fazê-la cuidar da nenê, e temo que, por isso, você fique ainda mais ligada a ele.

— É verdade — Luna confessou, tentando disfarçar a dor que as palavras da amiga lhe causaram. — Nós nos tornamos muito próximos.

Valerie mordeu os lábios.

— Sinto muito. Não tenho o direito de criticá-la. Espero que as coisas funcionem e dêem certo para vocês dois. Mas... seja cuidadosa, está bem? Proteja seu coração.

Luna pagou o presente de Mary, prometeu visitar Val e sua nova família e deixou a loja sorrindo. Mas o sorriso sumiu quando chegou ao carro. Doía-lhe pensar que sua mais querida amiga acreditava que Neville não poderia estar apaixonado por ela.

"Não ligue. Logo que ele regularizar a papelada de Mary, tudo ficará bem e poderemos nos dedicar um ao outro. Então todos verão que Neville Longbottom me ama", pensou.

Com um olhar carinhoso em direção à embalagem de celofane que trazia nas mãos, entrou no carro. Em seguida, ligou o motor e voltou para casa.

— Savannah!

Ela fez um gesto para Neville, pedindo para entrar.

— Não fique parado aí. Feche a porta! — Tirou os óculos escuros. — Viu alguém no hall? Alguém que parecesse suspeito?

— Atrás de você? Não.

Savannah fez uma careta enquanto caminhava em direção à janela. Por detrás das cortinas, observou o tráfego.

— Parece que tudo está bem, mas...

— Acaso está ensaiando para um comercial? — Neville perguntou friamente. —Alguma coisa que tenha a ver com óculos escuros ou perfume?

— Acha engraçado? Ou simples? Não recebeu o recado que enviei por seu detetive?

— Você... enviou um recado?

— Não poderia dá-lo pessoalmente. Hugo é o homem mais rude que conheço, e é dono de meu clube favorito.

Neville jogou o paletó sobre a cama e passou as mãos nos cabelos. Tinha o pressentimento de que a conversa seria um pouco demorada.

A mãe de sua filha contemplava-se no espelho, para ver se a maquiagem continuava perfeita e se o cabelo não se desalinhara. Fitou-a como se fosse a primeira vez que a via. E de certa forma era mesmo.

Savannah era tão artificial quanto as roupas que vestia. Não podia negar que tinha uma aparência maravilhosa. Mas de que isso adiantava, se não passava de uma pessoa fria, materialista?

Ela sorriu.

— Não está bravo comigo, está?

— Bravo? Eu gostaria de... — Forçou-se a respirar profundamente. — Apenas me diga por que agiu daquela maneira.

— Bem, você participou de cinqüenta por cento do processo, querido. Fiz a parte mais complicada e, acredite, não foi fácil. Então me ocorreu que o restante poderia ficar sob sua responsabilidade.

— _Desse _jeito? Que tipo de pessoa você é? Nenhuma mãe faz isso com uma criança que acabou de nascer!

— Mas esta aqui fez. — Savannah continuou caminhando, o corpo esguio em movimentos sensuais, os olhos azuis brilhando. — Ouça, eu poderia ter evitado a gravidez. E acredite, foi muito difícil voltar ao meu corpinho de sempre. Eu... me senti obrigada a agir daquela forma, a fazer a coisa certa.

— A coisa certa! Você fez minha vida virar de cabeça para baixo!

— E eu perdi muitos trabalhos em função da gravidez.

— Tem de colocar as coisas desse modo? Por acaso tem a mais leve prova de que ela seja minha filha?

A expressão de Savannah foi de cinismo.

— Se eu batesse à sua porta e a entregasse, você ficaria com ela?

— Sim, ficaria.

— É... Uma vez alguém me disse que no fundo você era uma pessoa decente. — Savannah colocou a bolsa de couro sobre a cama e literalmente jogou-se sobre uma poltrona. — Por que acha que o escolhi para me levar ao hotel naquela noite, depois de nossa ridícula reunião de escola?

— Não sei — ele respondeu, incerto.

— Você era a única pessoa educada ali... e que ainda não tinha ficado careca. Não pulou em cima de mim quando pediu para dançar comigo e...

Neville observou-lhe a expressão, que aos poucos ficava mais vaga, meio triste.

— E...?

— Foi difícil para mim. Eu tinha acabado de terminar um relacionamento e precisava de alguém que fosse agradável comigo. Escolhi você.

— O quê? Você me usou! — Neville mal podia acreditar nisso.

Ela começou a rir.

— Ambos usamos um ao outro. Como se isso fosse algo novo naquela cidade...

Neville recobrou-se do embaraço rapidamente, e percebeu que ela já mergulhara nos próprios pensamentos.

— Então você descobriu que estava grávida.

— Não. Então conheci Hugo.

Impaciente, ele se sentou no canto da cama.

— Quem é Hugo?

— Nunca ouviu falar em Hugo Hanover? — Quando Neville fez um gesto negativo com a cabeça, Savannah deu um gritinho. — É o mais bem-sucedido e reverenciado diretor de Hollywood. Estou viajando o mundo todo com ele. Viu _A garota e o flamingo_?_ Rita Roostefí_?

— Não.

— Bem, acho que esses filmes não passaram em New Hope. Hugo cria histórias muito profundas, metafóricas.

— Ah, sei.

— Conhecemo-nos no aeroporto. O salto de meu sapato se partiu na calçada, bem em frente à limusine dele. Não foi incrível?

— Foi então que percebeu que estava grávida?

Ela fez um gesto negativo com a cabeça.

— Não. Isso aconteceu semanas depois.

— Espere um minuto! Por acaso está querendo me dizer que a menina não é minha filha?

— Está brincando? Neville, foi o destino. Mas a enorme disciplina de Hugo... Bem, sempre praticamos sexo seguro.

— Sei, sei.

— Vou lhe dizer que pessoa grandiosa ele é. Quando lhe contei a respeito de minhas condições, mandou-me para sua casa de praia. Pagou hospital e tudo.

Neville estreitou os olhos.

— Que nome consta na certidão de nascimento dela?

— O seu.

Ele sentiu a imensa dor que lhe atormentava o peito começar a desaparecer.

— E qual é o nome real de Mary?

— Mary? — Savannah o fitou, horrorizada. — Você a chama de Mary?

— Tinha de chamá-la de algum nome. Gosto de Mary. Combina com ela e com a cidade na qual crescerá. — acrescentou Neville de maneira significativa.

Pela primeira vez notou suavidade nos olhos de Savannah.

— Dei-lhe o nome de Shawna Mary Longbottom. Quero que seja uma boa menina, Neville.

As emoções o deixaram aturdido.

— Não quer que seus pais saibam a respeito da menina?

— Eles já morreram. Tenho uma tia em algum lugar do Kansas, mas nunca conversamos. Não, é melhor que Mary fique com você. Está feliz com a nenê? Eu estava certa?

— Ela mudou minha vida.

Savannah começou a dizer algo, mas então fez um gesto negativo.

— Não me fale sobre a garotinha. É melhor que eu não saiba de nada.

— E Hugo? Está tudo bem entre vocês?

— Melhor do que isso. Vamos nos casar na próxima semana, e vou figurar em seu próximo filme.

— Algo ainda me confunde — disse ele, pensando nas últimas semanas. — Por que você tentou apavorar meu detetive e fazê-lo pensar que havia algo perigoso ao seu redor?

— Hugo é muito ciumento. Se descobrir que estamos conversando agora, ficará furioso.

— Esse não me parece um relacionamento saudável...

— Ele é meio velho, tem medo de me perder para alguém mais novo. Tive de me esquivar a fim de poder estar aqui. — Levantou-se e pegou a bolsa. — Tenho algo para você. — Estendeu-lhe um envelope.

— O que é?

— Estou lhe dando a custódia do bebê. Há duas cópias, uma para cada um de nós. A minha já está assinada e registrada. Faça-me um favor e assine a sua agora. Vou esperar aqui, se não se importa. A última coisa que desejo é que alguém me reconheça.

Neville sentiu-se imensamente aliviado. Tudo o que sonhara estava acontecendo. Pensou em Luna e desejou ligar para ela, contando-lhe as novidades. Logo, prometeu-se. Muito em breve.

Vestiu a jaqueta.

— Logo estarei de volta — disse, dirigindo-se à saída.

Luna abriu a porta e entrou na cozinha.

— Cheguei!

— O que comprou? — a avó perguntou, virando-se.

Estava com uma xícara de chá na mão.

— Um presente para Mary. Não é adorável?

— Acho um pouco grande.

Luna deu-lhe um beijo.

— Coloque um pouquinho de água para mim também. Gostaria de uma xícara de chá. Como está a nenê?

— Ótima. Mas quanto ao pai, não sei dizer. Ligou e falou alguma coisa sobre mudança nos planos.

Luna parou e olhou para a avó.

— Por quê?

— Não sei. Deu um número de telefone. Disse que teria de sair e que ligaria mais tarde.

— Deixe-me ver. — Ela colocou o pacote sobre o balcão e preparou-se para telefonar. — Oh, não! Será que houve algum imprevisto?

— Calma, querida. Ele disse que ligaria depois.

— Talvez já tenha voltado. Eu gostaria de saber o que está acontecendo antes de começar a preparar o jantar.

Discou o número. Segundos depois, o recepcionista do hotel atendeu.

— O quarto de Neville Longbottom, por favor — disse, pensando no que poderia ter dado errado para fazê-lo hospedar-se num hotel quando deveria estar a caminho de casa.

— Sim?

A voz feminina a deixou sem fala. Será que haviam

ligado para o quarto errado?

— Desculpe-me — falou, sentindo-se ansiosa. — Estou tentando entrar em contato com Neville Longbottom. Ele está?

A mulher hesitou.

— Este é o quarto dele mas... não pode atendê-la no momento. Posso anotar o recado?

— Não pode me atender?

— Quem quer falar com ele? — a mulher perguntou em um tom estranho.

Luna franziu a testa. Conhecia aquela voz, já a ouvira em muitos comerciais. Claro! Só podia ser ela: Savannah!


	11. Chapter 11

**CAPITULO X**

- Consegui! — Neville disse, entrando no quarto. Mal podia conter o entusiasmo.

Finalmente, os documentos de Mary estavam legalizados. Demorou algum tempo para perceber a expressão preocupada de Savannah, ainda imóvel ao lado do telefone.

— Que bom! — murmurou ela, caminhando em direção à bolsa.

— O que há de errado?

— Você falou com alguém sobre mim?

— Quer dizer... a respeito daquela noite?

— O que quer que seja. Quem, além daquele detetive, sabe que você e eu tivemos um caso?

— Luna. Por quê?

— Acho que foi ela que ligou agora há pouco. — Levantou uma sobrancelha. — Parece que consegui criar mais uma complicação para você.

Neville quase gritou ao pensar nas conclusões a que Luna devia ter chegado. Diabos, por que não esperou que ela lhe telefonasse?

— Oh, não!

— Está apaixonado por essa moça.

Não era uma pergunta e Neville não tinha a menor intenção de explicar nada, mas acabou cedendo.

- Sim. É minha vizinha desde que éramos crianças, e tem sido um anjo com Mary. Cansei de viver sozinho e decidi tentar ser uma pessoa decente para merecê-la.

A expressão de Savannah se tornou cética.

— Não diminua a si mesmo. Você é decente. — Fez um gesto em direção ao telefone. — Há algo que eu possa fazer para facilitar-lhe as coisas?

— Vou ligar para ela. Tudo vai dar certo. — Deu-lhe então uma cópia do documento. — Realmente apreciei essa sua atitude. Espero que alcance tudo o que procura.

— Alcançarei. — Estudou-o por um longo momento antes de se inclinar e beijá-lo no rosto. — Tenha uma boa vida, Neville.

Assim que fechou a porta, ele dirigiu-se ao telefone e discou o número da casa de Luna. Prendeu a respiração enquanto a campainha chamava. Suava frio e já contava cinco toques sem que ninguém atendesse.

Após oito toques, desligou e tentou o telefone comercial. Na terceira chamada, a secretária eletrônica atendeu. Mas foi interrompida no meio da mensagem.

Convencido de que alguma coisa estava errada, Neville discou novamente. Dessa vez, o sinal foi de ocupado. Concluiu que Luna mantinha o fone fora do gancho. Ligou para o primeiro número, e ouviu também o sinal de ocupado.

— Diabos! — exclamou, batendo o punho com força sobre a mesinha. — O que você fez, Longbottom?

— Não me diga, não quero saber. — Fiona colocou o fone no gancho quando Luna retornou do escritório.

— Está bem. Não falarei.

Ela não queria conversar mesmo. Estava muito machucada, furiosa demais para falar de maneira racional.

Claro que a avó deduzira haver algo errado. Ainda mais porque, após o telefonema fatídico, Luna desistira de tomar chá e pegara uma garrafa de vinho.

— Está bem. Diga-me.

Luna removeu a rolha da garrafa.

— Ele está em um hotel. Com outra mulher!

— Com Savannah, não é, meu bem?

— Acha que estou me precipitando? Que devia deixá-lo se explicar?

— Certamente que não. Acho que deveríamos esquartejá-lo no minuto em que chegar, e no momento certo contar a Mary que papai foi seqüestrado por alienígenas.

Luna tinha vontade de brigar com a avó. Tentou abrir uma gaveta, procurando não sei o quê, e a fechou com força. Depois desabou sobre uma cadeira.

— Não entende, vovó? Ouvir a voz dela...

— Tem tanta certeza de que se tratava de Savannah?

— Tenho.

— Mas isso significa que não há nenhuma explicação plausível?

— Eu sei que há alguma, como sei que Neville sempre tentará dá-la. Fará com que tudo se ajuste à sua maneira.

Luna, inexperiente em abrir garrafas de vinho, havia quebrado uma unha e o dedo sangrava. No momento em que começou a tomar uma taça, veio um pouquinho de alívio.

— O gosto é tão bom quanto parece? — a avó perguntou depois que ela deu o segundo gole.

— É.

Fiona olhou para a chaleira e para o saquinho de chá.

— Acho que precisamos conversar.

— Não há nada a ser dito. A propósito, a senhora devia estar feliz. Estava certa, e eu, errada. Nosso vizinho vive uma maravilhosa noite de amor enquanto tomo conta de sua adorável filha.

— Você pode estar certa.

— Eu sei que sim.

— Ou pode estar desesperadamente enganada.

Luna sentia que havia um imenso nó em sua garganta. E nunca mais seria desatado. Embora tentasse se acalmar, sabia que, para obter sucesso, teria de tomar toda a garrafa de vinho.

— Não acha que já é hora de eu tirar a venda que trago diante dos olhos há tanto tempo? Estive cega pela paixão. Pensei que confiança e boas intenções fossem tudo. Acreditei que ele me veria como sou e me amaria. Sou uma triste imagem de meus desejos.

— Por que não pára de tirar conclusões precipitadas?

Boa pergunta. Mas Luna tinha também uma ótima resposta:

— Porque percebi quanto estou cansada, vovó. Tenho vinte e sete anos. Já não quero ficar me preocupando com essas coisas. Investi demais nesse moço e me dei mal.

A avó fez um gesto afirmativo com a cabeça.

— Então não vou dizer mais nada, nem tentar convencê-la. Sei como fica sensível quando se aborrece.

— Por favor, deixe os fones fora do gancho.

— Claro. Mas agora vou preparar um jantar para nós. E então você vai tomar um longo banho e procurar relaxar.

— Eu só quero ir para meu quarto e ficar sozinha, vovó.

— Certo, querida.

Nesse momento, ouviram um choro. Mary acordara e começava a fazer manha, pedindo atenção.

— Mais tarde. — Luna disse com um suspiro enquanto colocava o copo sobre a mesa. — Agora tenho um compromisso comigo mesma.

Neville pousou em Dallas ao raiar do dia. Um milagre, considerando as chamadas, as negociações e os pedidos que teve de atender antes de partir.

Quando estacionou diante de casa, uma vã esperança o fez aguardar o adorável rosto de Luna à janela da cozinha. Curiosamente, ficou quase aliviado ao ver Fiona no jardim.

Deixando as coisas no carro, pegou algumas flores e um ursinho branco que havia comprado ao chegar ao terminal e dirigiu-se, determinado, à casa vizinha.

— Fiona!

A senhora, que cuidava das flores, levantou o olhar. Seu rosto esperto mostrou uma satisfação surpreendente.

— Você voltou, hein? E rapidamente.

Em seguida, voltou-se ao que estava fazendo. Entretanto, Neville teve certeza de ter captado um pouco de sarcasmo na voz dela.

— Vim o mais depressa que pude.

— Para pedir desculpas?

— Não, vovó. Para me explicar. São duas coisas diferentes.

Fiona ficou em silêncio por alguns momentos, como que debatendo internamente o que ouvira.

— Luna está muito magoada, Neville. Acha que ela tem direito de estar?

— Sim... e não. Talvez eu possa fazê-la compreender. Ela está lá dentro, com Mary?

Mais uma vez Fiona hesitou. Finalmente caminhou em direção à porta.

— No andar de cima. A segunda porta à esquerda. Não lhe diga que eu falei; tenho uma reputação a zelar.

Ele sorriu, começando a sentir alívio na tensão que o dominava. Em um impulso, tirou uma rosa do buquê e a ofereceu à senhora.

— Obrigado. Tome — disse, e lhe deu um beijo no rosto.

— Vá agora. Já a manteve esperando por muito tempo.

Neville descobriu que, se passasse o resto de seus dias tentando, nunca entenderia as mulheres. Tinha, entretanto, o palpite de que achava essa missão tentadora. Sim, acabaria por compreender as mulheres. Mas por enquanto, precisava agir.

Subiu a escada, dois degraus de cada vez. Ouviu barulho de água corrente antes de chegar ao topo e achou que Luna poderia estar dando banho na nenê.

Acertou. Mas, quando abriu a porta do banheiro, viu algo que jamais esqueceria. Com os cabelos presos no alto da cabeça, apenas de calcinha e sutiã, Luna segurava Mary no colo. As duas admiravam um patinho que boiava na banheira.

O movimento da porta foi suficiente para chamar a atenção de Luna. Ela se virou e o viu. Tossiu. Neville suspirou. Mary fez barulhinhos alegres na água.

— Vocês duas são as coisas mais lindas que vi em toda a minha vida — murmurou ele, desejando ter uma câmera fotográfica para registrar aquele doce momento.

— Saia daqui!

Como já tivesse antecipado uma recepção fria, ele achou fácil ignorar o comando. Conseguiu dar um sorriso calmo e aproximar-se.

— Trouxe presents. — disse, estendendo-lhes as rosas e o ursinho.

Luna mordeu os lábios, tornando-se adoravelmente atraente.

— Isso não vai funcionar, Longbottom.

Mas não era o que Mary pensava. Neville mal conteve o riso quando viu os olhinhos se arregalarem, fixando-se no brinquedo.

— Meu amor... voltei assim que pude.

— Não deveria ter se importado. Agora, por favor, vá embora.

Neville sabia que não devia sair. Precisava explicar tudo.

— Ainda não. Precisa me ouvir primeiro.

— É mesmo?

— Ontem à tarde o avião teve problemas mecânicos.

Luna olhou ao redor e então o fitou, visivelmente descrente.

— É mesmo? — repetiu.

— Conseguimos pousar com segurança, mas o conserto não foi concluído a tempo. Assim, não pudemos voltar no mesmo dia.

— Você esteve em perigo e só me conta agora?

— Não havia motivo para preocupá-la. Tudo saiu bem. Mas pediram que pernoitássemos lá. Quando a situação exige, ficamos em um hotel.

Os olhos de Luna tornaram-se opacos pela dor.

— Sim, e quando eu liguei para seu quarto, Savannah atendeu.

— Ela me seguiu. Suponho que tenha telefonado para a central da companhia aérea, a fim de descobrir onde me hospedei.

— E por que motivo ela iria até o hotel?

— Está envolvida em um relacionamento amoroso e preocupada com o noivo ciumento.

Luna o fitou, francamente aborrecida.

— Como assim?

— É um diretor de cinema meio excêntrico.

— Ouça, sei que você nunca aceitou aquilo que combinamos, que sempre andou procurando por ela. Então, por que vê necessidade de mentir para mim?

— Não é necessidade. Eu apenas queria fazer as coisas à minha maneira. Estava pensando em Mary e em nós. O futuro dela afeta o nosso. Mas tudo correu da melhor maneira possível.

A nenê conseguiu alcançar o ursinho e Luna tentou distraí-la com os patos. Neville percebeu que ela lutava consigo mesma.

— Que quer dizer? — perguntou, não ousando encará-lo.

Neville colocou a mão no bolso da jaqueta.

— Savannah me deu a guarda de Mary. Foi por isso que eu não estava no quarto quando você ligou. Havia descido para oficializar a documentação, apavorado que a bolha de sabão pudesse se romper e acabar com a fantasia.

— Oh... — Finalmente ela o fitou. — E eu que pensei... Neville, fiquei com ciúme.

— Eu sei. — Sorriu, deliciado. — E adorei. Mas o melhor de tudo é que a confusão acabou. Savannah está fora de nossas vidas.

— Não acredito!

— Acredite. Mary é só nossa.

— _Sua _— Luna corrigiu.

Neville fez um gesto negativo com a cabeça e tocou-lhe o rosto com uma das rosas. Queria-a tanto!

— E quer saber o melhor?

— Você será padrinho do casamento de Savannah!

— O nome de Mary realmente é Mary.

Luna abraçou a nenê.

— O quê?

— Shawna, uma variação Savannah, Mary Longbottom. Shawna Mary Longbottom!

— É mesmo? O destino realmente tem caminhos misteriosos...

— Foi o que pensei. E por isso não pude esperar para lhe dar as boas novas. Agora estou livre para me concentrar em nosso relacionamento da maneira que tanto queremos.

Luna sentiu-se enrubescer.

— Não precisa dizer isso, Neville.

— Que outra coisa um homem louco de amor poderia falar? Eu a amo, Luh. Mas talvez tenhamos de passar nosso primeiro Natal separados, porque burlei os esquemas da companhia aérea para chegar logo em casa. Mas valerá a pena, se você me disser que irá se casar comigo e será a mãe de Mary.

— Eu... — foi tudo o que ela conseguiu dizer.

— Meu amor, é melhor responder depressa ao meu pedido. Do contrário, vou mergulhar nessa banheira e molhá-la.

— Beije-me. Talvez então eu acredite que isso realmente está acontecendo.

Ele cobriu os lábios macios, sentindo emoções maravilhosas que transcendiam as palavras. Provou-lhe em segundos não haver motivos para temer o futuro. Então, após hesitar um pouco, Luna o abraçou e apertou de encontro ao corpo.

As horas de angústia, a pressão que lhe atormentara o espírito, tudo enfim pareceu desabar sobre os ombros de Neville, fazendo-o tremer.

Suavemente, colocando as flores e o ursinho de lado, pegou as mãos de Luna e as beijou com paixão. Depois, voltou aos lábios tão amados. Seu coração batia tão rápido que lágrimas se formaram em seus olhos.

Um segundo depois, ele a erguia, e ao bebê, abraçando-as com todo o amor de seu coração.

Subitamente ouviram um barulho de água e, assustados, se soltaram. O bracinho livre de Mary espirrara sabão nos dois.

Neville começou a rir.

— Será que está nos dando sua bênção, senhorita? Beijou-a no rosto. Depois, alcançou um dos seios de Luna e também o beijou. Era um convite que prometia imensas alegrias e a realização de intensos sonhos.

— Agora confirme o que tem demonstrado há anos — ele sussurrou. — Tem de me aceitar como marido, sabe disso. Sua avó aprova. Sempre fingiu que não concordava, mas descobri que gosta de mim. Simplesmente não consegue parar de bancar a advogada do diabo.

— Eu sei. Teremos de curá-la. Juntos.

— Boa idéia. — Neville sorriu e olhou para a boca bonita. — E então?

— Eu o amo, Nev, de todo o coração.

— Ainda bem! — ele sussurrou, beijando-a. Em seguida, pegou uma toalha e envolveu-a nela. — Vamos fazer um noivado bem curto, por favor.

— Muito curto — Luna murmurou.

Mary brincava na água, feliz. Era o mais doce acordo que Neville vivenciara. E que, tinha certeza, vivenciaria até o fim de seus dias.

_**Fim**_


End file.
